Tara Rinelle
by sova enari
Summary: The story of a Bajoran girl who was abandoned outside a monastery when she was just a few days old. Set during the first series of DS9.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Paramount, but all the characters in here are products of my own weird imagination (apart from Lupaza) so don't steal them! :)**

* * *

Tara Rinelle sighed contentedly. The river was cool and eased her tired feet. An early spring had brought out the blossoms on the trees in the monastery gardens.

"Rin?"

Her eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet, grinning as her best friend Aron walked through the garden. She hugged him happily.

"How'd it go at the university?"

"Great!" he replied. "I think I definitely got a place."

"Oh, that's great, Aron," Rin beamed. "When will you know for sure?"

"Next Thursday."

"Rinelle."

They turned round to see Tara's boyfriend, Yerin, staring at them.

"Hey," she said, forcing a smile. Aron nodded. Yerin ignored the other boy and kissed Rinelle. She pulled away.

"I haven't seen you for a while."

"I haven't been around," he replied. "Come with me."

"Yerin, I'm in the middle of something here," she pointed out.

"He'll be here tomorrow."

Aron glared at Yerin. Rinelle rolled her eyes and turned to Aron.

"Do you mind?" she asked. He froze, then a split second later forced another smile.

"No. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

Yerin led her into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked impatiently. "Yerin?"

"Ssh. We'll be there in a minute."

They stopped in front of an old worn down shed.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Come in."

He led her inside. She turned to face him.

"I'm leaving in the morning."

The blunt statement caught her off-guard.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To join the Kohn-Ma."

"So… you're not coming back."

"No."

"Why are you leaving?" Rin asked. "The Cardassians have gone, Yerin. We don't have to fight any more."

"But I want to fight. I want to kill every scumbag Cardie I see. I want to make them _pay _for what they did to Bajor!"

Rin took a step back, annoyed at his anger.

"Well, have fun, Yerin," she said sarcastically. "But don't expect me to wait around for you."

* * *

Vedek Mano was strolling through the gardens on his usual morning meditation. His thoughts turned to one of the orphans who had been abandoned at the monastery nearly sixteen years previously. Rinelle was a sweet child, always eager to please, but her closeness to Deltrin Yerin made the Vedek uneasy. He sighed. The child had not had an easy life that was certain. Mano did a double take as he noticed Rin sitting on the bench in front of him. He moved to sit next to her.

"Good morning, Vedek," she whispered.

"Good morning, Rinelle."

They sat in companionable silence for a few more minutes. Mano turned to the girl.

"How are your studies progressing?" he asked.

"Well, I think," she paused, wrinkling her nose ridges, a gesture she was well known for. "Vedek Hylen does not give praise very often, so it's difficult to say. No criticism of the vedek intended."

"Perhaps he fears you will get big-headed," Mano said with a smile. Rin returned the smile.

"Perhaps." Her expression grew serious. "Yerin left."

The vedek nodded.

"You don't look surprised," Rin said.

"I'm not. Deltrin has a lot of anger inside. It was a matter of time before he left to join the Kohn-Ma, Rinelle. It pains me to admit it, but I am glad he is gone."

Rin looked at the ground. "Me too."

Another silence followed.

"The Spring Festival starts next week," Rin said quietly. "This year we'll really get to celebrate it, without the Cardassians getting in the way."

Mano nodded. "And your birthday."

She sighed. "I wish I knew when my real birthday was."

"Maybe you will know one day," he replied, rising to his feet. "I must go back to the assembly now. You should probably get back to class, Rinelle."

She nodded and smiled. "Have a good one, Vedek."

He looked puzzled.

"I mean have a good day, Vedek Mano," she explained. He smiled slightly and walked back to the monastery.

Rin stretched and stood up. Time for class, she thought wearily. As she made her way towards the small schoolroom, her thoughts turned to her parents. What would her life be like, she mused, if she had known them? Her mother had abandoned her on the doorstep of the monastery when she was a few days old with her given name printed on the piece of cloth covering her. No family name. No clue about her heritage. Rin squared her shoulders. She had done well without them. She loved Vedek Mano and if she was forced to admit it she loved Vedek Hylen as well. Well, when he was in a good mood. She didn't see much of the monks or the other vedek, a solitary old man named Obek. They kept to themselves and so did Rinelle, for the most part.

She arrived outside the classroom door and turned the ancient wooden handle. Vedek Hylen had already started the lesson and glared at her.

"Sorry, Vedek," she mumbled.

"Sit down, Tara."

She obeyed and found a seat next to Aron in the back row. She rolled her eyes at him when Hylen turned his back. Aron grinned and drew a silly caricature of him on the back of his paper. Tara giggled and the vedek turned round sharply. She immediately straightened her face. He stalked over to their desk and picked up the piece of paper. Unfolding it, he came across the drawing. He crumpled it up.

"Tara, Jered, stay behind after class, please."

"Yes, Vedek," they replied meekly.

* * *

Rin and Aron walked out of the school room, giggling.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday next week?" Aron asked suddenly.

She shrugged. "Surprise me."

"You say that every year. Do you make my life deliberately difficult?" he asked ruffling her hair.

"Quit it!" she said, pushing him away. "Yes, Aron. I deliberately make your life difficult because that's the only thing to do round here."

He smiled. "Don't pretend. You love it here."

"I know."

"I can just imagine you still here in 70 years, an ancient old recluse like Vedek Obek."

"Yeah. I can see it all now," she said elbowing him in the ribs.

"Want to go into town?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the monastery grounds.

"So… where's Yerin?" Aron asked uncomfortably.

"He left," Rin replied.

"He left?" Aron echoed.

"Yep. Go on, you can do your celebration dance now."

"Where'd he go?" he asked ignoring the jibe.

"He didn't say exactly where he was going."

"I take it you're not seeing him any more then?"

Rin shook her head.

"Rin," he said hesitantly.

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Did you ever… did you two ever have …"

"Sex?"

Aron nodded, embarrassed. She smiled at his discomfort.

"Why do you want to know?" she teased.

"Because… forget it. I shouldn't have asked."

He walked a little quicker, avoiding her gaze. She caught up with him.

"For your information, Mr Jered," she said doing a spot-on imitation of Vedek Hylen. He smiled.

"We did."

His smile froze. "Oh."

She pulled a face. "Its nothing to write home about. I kind of wish we hadn't actually. He wanted to, I just wanted to make him happy with me."

"That doesn't sound like much of a relationship," he commented.

"It wasn't," she agreed. "Like I said to Vedek Mano this morning, I'm glad he's gone."

* * *

Rin woke up on her 16th birthday smiling. At breakfast, Vedek Mano presented her with a small box. Rin hugged the surprised man and opened the box. Nestled inside was a delicate bracelet with little charms hanging from it, each containing a hologram of Rin at various stages in her life in the monastery. She hugged Mano again.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said, putting it on.

"It's from all of us here at the monastery. A special treat for your 16th birthday," he replied.

Vedek Hylen had smiled and offered a prayer on her behalf. Rin hugged him too.

Aron came to the monastery for his afternoon class and handed her a bunch of flowers and a flat rectangle covered with a cloth. She untied the bow and pulled the cloth off, grinning. When she saw the painting she gasped.

It was a portrait of the two of them sitting at the river in the monastery gardens, laughing.

"Did you paint this?" she whispered.

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" she said. "How long did this take you?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder," he teased. She kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her.

"Did the university tell you if you have a place yet?" she asked.

"They haven't contacted me yet," he lied. "I'm starting to think I congratulated myself too early."

She shook her head. "They can't _not _accept you. If they don't I'll march there myself and show them this."

"You would as well."

"Too right I would."

"Tara Rinelle!"

She turned round to see Vedek Obek standing in the doorway behind them.

"Come with me," he said.

Aron started to follow her out. Obek laid a hand on his arm.

"You must stay. Tara must go alone."

* * *

Obek led Tara into a hall filled with burning incense and candles. At the end of the room sat an Orb. Rinelle gasped.

"The Orb of Prophecy and Change," the Vedek stated. "Come, child. It is time."

* * *

Aron waited outside for Rin. Mano came and sat down beside him.

"Is Rin in trouble?" Aron asked.

"No. Well, not yet at least," he replied, chuckling. "She was telling me you were going to university to study art."

Aron's shoulders slumped. "I thought I was. I didn't get accepted."

"Maybe the Prophets are trying to tell you something."

"I don't believe in the Prophets, with all due respect, Vedek Mano."

"Hm. Well, young man, if you don't believe in the Prophets, what do you believe in?"

"I…" he trailed off. The vedek nodded slowly.

"That's what I thought. If you ever want to know more about the Prophets or the prophecies, come and ask me. Who knows, you might be a vedek one day," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. Aron smiled.

"Maybe."

* * *

Aron didn't see Rin again until the spring dance two nights later. He grabbed her arm between the dances.

"Hey!" he shouted over the music. She shook him off.

"Hey," she replied.

"What happened to you on your birthday? You disappeared after Vedek Obek-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said shortly.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he asked puzzled. "Have I done something?"

"No," she sighed. "Vedek Obek took me to the forbidden room. It has an Orb. I-I had a vision."

"A vision?" he repeated.

"Look, I know you don't believe in this stuff, that's why I didn't want to talk about it with you."

"You can still talk to me, Rin," he said, a hurt expression on his face. "Just because I don't believe, doesn't mean I can't understand."

She sighed and held out her hand as the next dance started. "Dance first?"

* * *

"You saw your mother?"

Rin nodded.

"How did you know it was your mother?" Aron asked.

"I don't know. I just knew."

"What did she say?"

"I don't think we're supposed to talk about orb visions, Aron."

"Are you going to try and find her?"

"No. I don't want to know her. Anyway she could be dead, she was a resistance fighter."

"Why don't you want to know her?"

"She abandoned me, Aron!" Rin cried. "She left me on the monastery steps and hasn't been in touch since.""Rin, if she was in resistance then she probably did it for your safety," Aron pointed out. "It could have been too difficult for her to visit."

Rin shrugged. "I don't care. I've done fine without her so far."

"What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"Did you see him in the vision?"

"No."

"Do you want to know him?"

She shrugged. "He might not even know I exist."

They sat on the floor in silence for a moment before Rin spoke up again.

"Do you miss your family?" she asked softly.

"Every day," he replied.

* * *

"Vedek!"

Mano turned round to see Rinelle running after him.

"What is it, child?" he asked urgently. "Is something wrong?"

"Who named me?"

Mano's shoulders slumped. "Who named you?"

She nodded.

"Your mother named you."

"I mean my family name. Who called me Tara?" Rinelle asked.

"Oh. Well, em, I did, Rinelle."

She smiled. "You named me? How did you choose Tara?"

"Can we discuss this later? I have an assembly to get to."

"Sure. I'll see you later, Vedek."

"Have a nice one," he said grinning.

"It's 'have a good one'," Rin replied rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

Rin found Mano digging outside three days later. He groaned when he spotted her.

"I'm not getting any younger you know," he said wiping sweat off his brow. "I suppose you want me to tell you how I chose your name, hmm?"

She smiled and they sat on the ground.

"I used to know a woman, years and years ago when I was still just a young man. We lived in the same village during the occupation and we grew up together. We fell in love and were soon engaged to be married."

Mano cleared his throat. "However, before the wedding ceremony could take place the Cardassians raided the village and…"

He trailed off and closed his eyes. "My fiancée was a very beautiful woman, Rinelle. The Gul in charge of the Order spotted her and took a shine to her. I never saw her again…"

Rin placed a hand gently on his arm. "What was her name, Vedek?"

He looked straight into her eyes.

"Tara Rinelle," he whispered. "When your mother handed you to me and told me your name, I-"

"My mother gave you to me?" Rinelle asked. She frowned. "But you told me she left me outside."

"Child, your mother…" he trailed off and sighed. "She cared for you more than you think."

"That's not hard," she spat. "Why did you lie to me, Vedek?"

"Because I knew you would pester me about your mother and then go out on some wild goose chase to go and find her," Mano replied quietly. "You did anyway."

"I didn't leave to find my mother!" Rinelle shouted. "I left to find the resistance!"

_Rain crashed down on the little girl as she lay helplessly in the road._ _Thunder and lightning lit up the sky. Rinelle was barely conscious, only aware of the rain lashing into her and the sound of a transport flying past. It stopped. Rinelle felt herself being lifted up in a pair of strong arms and carried away. A moment later she was placed inside the transport. Rinelle opened her eyes. A Cardassian was scanning her with something; a metal device she'd never seen before. He noticed she was awake._

"_Where do you come from, little girl?" he asked in broken Bajoran._

"_D'jana Monastery," she managed to croak. She lost consciousness._

_She came round again as the Cardassian lifted her up and she felt the rain hit her body again. He was knocking on the door. It opened…_

_She was being passed into familiar arms… a familiar voice… Vedek Mano. She buried her face in his robes. He was soothing her gently, wrapping her in a blanket and setting her down next to the fire. Strength was slowly starting to return to her exhausted limbs. _

"_Vedek," she sobbed hoarsely._

"_Don't try and speak, child," Mano whispered. "You're very ill. You're going to need all your strength."_

_He dried her dirty red hair and brushed it back from her forehead gently. She fell in and out of sleep for four more days. Mano never left her side for more than five minutes during all that time, singing, praying, telling stories._

"How do you know my mother cared for me?"

"She had you," Mano pointed out. "She could have chosen not to. And she gave you to me instead of leaving you to die or taking you with her to the mountains where you most certainly would have died. Rinelle, she gave you up so that you could _live_."

"I am sorry I ran away," Rinelle whispered.

"I forgave you a long time ago, child." Mano sighed. "But I don't think I could ever forgive myself for what happened eight years later."

"Vedek, what happened…that wasn't your fault."

_Rinelle looked up worriedly as the banging on the door continued. Vedek Obek turned to Mano._

"_Keep the child out of sight," he ordered. _

_Mano nodded and Rinelle was ushered out of the room to the cellar._

"_Do not come back up until I or one of the other Vedeks calls you," he instructed. "Do you understand me, Rinelle?"_

"_What's going on, Vedek?" she asked._

"_I do not know," he said helplessly. "Stay out of sight and don't make a sound."_

_He disappeared back up the stairs and nodded to Vedek Obek. He opened the door and was immediately pushed aside by a large imposing Cardassian Gul. Four more soldiers followed him in._

"_I am Gul Keblar!" he announced. "The Cardassian Union has reason to believe you may be hiding resistance members here."_

"_I can assure you, Gul, that-"_

"_Your assurances, Vedek," he spat. "Mean nothing to me." _

_He turned to his men. "Begin searching. If anyone interferes…" He grinned nastily. "Shoot them."_

_Vedek Obek tried to step in once more._

"_Sir, I must protest-"_

_He was silenced by a powerful punch in the face. He stumbled back against the wall. Keblar roared with laughter._

"_Be quiet, old man. There's nothing you can do. By the end of the night this building will be ashes."_

_He spat on the floor then marched into the study used by Vedek Obek. Keblar sat down on the chair and put his feet up on the desk, knocking over a small glass sculpture as he did so. It smashed on impact._

"_Of course, I could be persuaded to change my mind," he said, a dangerous gleam showing in his eyes. Mano swallowed._

"_How?" he whispered. Keblar smiled._

"_You must have at least one female monk somewhere in this hole."_

_Mano shook his head._

"_Come now, Vedek," Keblar chided. "Now is not the time to be noble. Where is she?"_

"_Who, Gul Keblar?"_

"_The girl you are hiding."_

_Mano remained silent. Keblar sighed._

"_We don't seem to be communicating, Vedek. I'll ask you once more. Where is she?"_

"_Here."_

_Mano whirled round. Rinelle was standing defiantly in the doorway. Horror flooded his veins. The glint was back in Keblar's eyes. He stood up and stalked over to Rinelle. He grasped her chin tightly and laughed._

"_I can see why you hid her, Vedek," he cackled. Rinelle shook him off._

Rinelle shook her head. Where were all these memories coming from today? She cleared her throat.

"I don't see how any of that was your fault, Vedek."

"I should have locked you in, hidden you somewhere safer."

"Vedek, I came out of my own free will. It was my choice."

"I shouldn't have allowed him to do that to you…"

"You didn't! His men beat you senseless because you tried to stop him!" Rinelle cried.

The vedek shook his head sorrowfully. "But it wasn't enough."

* * *

"Holdin' onto my baby tonight," Rinelle sang quietly. She hauled herself up to her feet and winced as pain shot up her back. Surveying her handiwork, she smiled happily. The flowers were perfect. He hand crept down to her slightly rounded abdomen. She sighed.

"You should be a gardener."

Rin spun round. Standing a few metres away was a red-haired woman, somewhere in her early forties. Rin tried to regain her composure.

"Thank you," she replied. "Are you looking for someone?"

The woman nodded. "A family member. How long have you worked here?"

"Oh I don't work here, I live here. Tara Rinelle."

They shook hands.

"Lupaza Anisu."

Rin stared at the woman for a moment.

"Have we met before? You remind me of someone…"

Lupaza's face darkened suddenly.

"No. No we haven't. I have to go now. Goodbye."

As Lupaza turned to leave, Rinelle gasped.

"You're my mother."

The woman whirled round. "No! No I'm not, you've mistaken me for someone else!"

She started to run away.

"Wait!"

As Rin ran into the woods, she was grabbed from behind and whirled round. Keblar grinned evilly down at her.

"Running away from your destiny cannot protect you anymore," he whispered and pushed her back against a tree.

Rin shot upright in bed. Her heart was pounding and sweat dripped down off her forehead. That was the third time this week that she'd had the same dream. Sighing, Rin swung her legs out of the bed and pulled on a jumper. She made her way quietly into the temple and sat down.

"Tara, what are you doing in here at this time of night?"

Rin stood up and blushed as Vedek Obek walked slowly down the aisle.

"I'm sorry, Vedek," she whispered. "I couldn't sleep."

He smiled. "No apology is necessary, child. I often come here myself during the night. I find it helps me to relax."

Tara smiled as Obek came and sat next to her. After a long silence he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"I keep having the same dream, over and over," Rin said hesitantly. "I'm working in the gardens and then my mother appears. We talk for a moment and then I suddenly realise who she is and she runs away from me. When I chase her, G-Gul Keblar appears. He tells me that running away from my destiny won't protect me anymore and then I wake up."

Obek listened in thoughtful silence. "How often have you had this dream, child?"

"Three or four times this week."

"And is there anything else in it?"

"No. Yes. At the start of the dream, I think… I _know _that I'm pregnant. But by the time Keblar appears… I'm not."

"Do you think maybe that these are memories from years past?" Obek suggested. "Vedek Mano informed me of your … condition shortly after the raid by Keblar's men. But there was no baby, and Mano never mentioned it again to me, nor I to him."

Rin swallowed. "You mean the miscarriage."

Obek nodded.

"I only ever told Vedek Mano that I was pregnant, he supported me but I…" Rin broke off as a tear slid down her cheek, followed by another. "I hated the child growing inside me, I hated the way it was conceived and I hated its father and all Cardassians. I didn't want a baby, never mind a half-Cardassian one, I was only 14! So I asked Vedek Mano to get me some herbs… but he refused. He said he wouldn't help me to kill an innocent baby. He would raise it as he had raised me if I didn't want it but that I must at least give birth to it."

"Did you agree to this?" Obek asked. Rin nodded.

"Yes, although very reluctantly."

"So what happened?"

"I was out at the market one day and I failed to show the proper respect to a Glinn. He hit me so hard that I miscarried."

_Blood. Pain. Rin cried out, sinking to her knees…_

She shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Rinelle?"

"It's nothing."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Vedek."

Obek clasped her ear gently. "You have to learn to let go of the past, Rinelle. It will only consume you otherwise."

* * *

"Concentrate on the brushstrokes, Rinelle!" Hylen reminded. Vedek Mano walked into the room and spoke quietly to Hylen. Rin bit back a frustrated sigh and splashed her brush back into the paint forcefully. Aron smiled.

"Get much sleep last night?" he asked sympathetically.

"No," Rin muttered. "And I can't get this painting right!"

She glanced over at his and scowled. "You make it look so easy."

"You make it sound so hard!" Aron replied laughing. "Come on, cheer up."

He poked the tip of her nose with his paintbrush, leaving a pink smear. Tara shrieked indignantly and swiped at him. Mano smiled at the two teenagers while Hylen rolled his eyes.

"How long do you think it will take until one of us is performing their marriage ceremony?" he asked quietly.

Mano shook his head. "However long it takes Rinelle to open her heart to the possibility that someone somewhere could love her."

* * *

Aron closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before knocking the door to Vedek Mano's study.

"Come in."

Aron opened the door and stopped. Mano smiled up at him and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Vedek," Aron stammered. "I didn't mean to disturb your prayers, I'll come back later."

"No, no. Come in, Jered. Sit down."

Aron sank down into the chair opposite Mano's desk and cleared his throat.

"I take it you're not here to take me up on my offer and join the monastery?"

Aron smiled slightly. "No, sir."

Mano waited patiently for the boy to explain.

"It's about Rinelle," Aron sighed.

"You love her."

Aron stared at him. "Is it that obvious?"

Mano chuckled. "Only to old men with nothing better to do with their time than watch other people."

"I don't know what to do," Aron admitted softly. "I want to tell her how I feel, but if she doesn't feel the same way then I'll just embarrass myself and everything will be awkward between us."

"Well, it pleases me to see that at last a good, hard-working boy has taken interest in Rinelle."

"Even though I don't share your beliefs and I got rejected from university?" Aron asked, smiling weakly.

"Rinelle was disappointed for you, she worked herself up into quite a rage," Mano replied, chuckling at the memory. "But, in my personal opinion, she was also very relieved."

"Relieved?"

"That you weren't moving away from her," Mano replied looking him squarely in the eyes. "The university is in the capital city. Rinelle realised she would hardly see you if you got accepted."

Aron nodded. "It was bothering me too."

"Then it was for the best that you didn't get accepted," Mano said gently. "As I said before, maybe the Prophets are trying to tell you something."

"Like what?"

Mano smiled. "You'll see."

Aron left the Vedek's office, confused and frustrated, and made his way down to the river. To his surprise, Rinelle was already there. He sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I wasn't expecting you to be here at this time. I thought you had a class?"

There was a long silence. Aron glanced at his friend. She was hunched up, her face was pale and she was chewing agitatedly on her thumb nail.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks."A tear escaped down her cheek. Aron was starting to get alarmed.

"Rin, tell me what's wrong."

"You'll hate me," she whispered.

He tilted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Never," he said firmly. "Now tell me."

Rin burst into tears. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's part 2!**

**Disclaimer: once again Paramount owns everything in the Star Trek world.**

**AN: I have started chapter 3 but I'm not putting it up 'til I get some reviews for chapter 2!**

* * *

Rin sat in Vedek Mano's office, tears dripping down her cheeks. Mano sat back in his chair and sighed.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, Rinelle," he said quietly. "I thought you had better judgement than this."

"I'm sorry, Vedek," she whispered.

"How long have you known about the pregnancy?" he asked.

Rinelle chewed on her fingernail; her long red curls hanging in front of her face. Mano reached out and pushed her hand gently from her face in an almost fatherly gesture.

"You shouldn't bite your nails," he admonished. "Now tell me, how long have you known?"

"About a week."

He sat back in his chair and studied her carefully. "I'll have to inform Vedek Obek. It will be up to him whether you will be allowed to remain here or not, Rinelle."

Rinelle looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "I have nowhere else to go!"

"Which is why the Vedek will probably let you stay," Mano replied comfortingly. "However you know his views. Vedek Obek is a very strict Orthodox-"

"But he knew about the first pregnancy!" Rinelle interrupted.

"That child was conceived against your will, Rinelle. He may not be so understanding when he hears of this baby."

Her head dropped again. "I understand."

Mano reached out and took her hand. "I will do everything in my power to convince him to let you stay here. But… if he orders you to leave I'll help you find somewhere else. I promise."

* * *

**_Three weeks later._**

Aron threw another stone into the lake, his mind in turmoil. She was pregnant; no doubt with that _koreki _Deltrin's child. He threw another stone into the lake angrily.

"This is all his fault!" he erupted. He stood up and began pacing agitatedly throwing his hands into the air wildly. "I warned her about him but would she listen to me? Of course she didn't! Now she's going to have his _baby _and-"

"Aron?"

He whirled round, his brown eyes flashing furiously. "What do you..."

He trailed off. Little Tori was looking quizzically at him from where she was perched on the gate, five metres behind him. Aron sighed and lifted her off.

"What is it, Tori?"

He set his sister back on the ground gently. Tori was six years old; the youngest of Aron's adoptive parents' biological children and Aron's favourite. Her springy red curls reminded him of Rinelle, although their eyes were different colours: Tori's being the same as Aron's mud-brown colour while Rin's were a deep clear blue. The colour of the sea, he mused. With a start he suddenly realised Tori was asking him something.

"What'd you say?" he asked.

Tori sighed. "I said, who were you talking to?"

"Oh..." Aron stopped. "No one. I was talking to myself. You shouldn't listen to people's private conversations."

"Even if they're only talking to themself?"

"Especially of they're only talking to themself!" he replied tickling her nose with a piece of grass. Tori giggled and pushed it away.

"Where's Rinelle?" she asked.

"At the monastery. Why aren't you at school?"

"Somebody died."

"Who?"

"I don't know," she replied shrugging her shoulders. "Mama said an important lady had died so we could all stay home today."

Aron raised his eyebrows. "Sounds serious. Come on, let's get back it should be lunchtime soon."

Tori took his hand and they ran back to the house. Jered Alita was standing by the sink, a single tear trickling slowly dow her pale cheek. Aron sent Tori upstairs to play with the other children and slowly approached his adoptive mother. She caught sight of him as he drew near and hugged him close. Aron tried to pull away, embarassed at the affectionate gesture but she clung tightly to him.

"Who is it, Mother?" Aron asked.

"We heard it on the news channel this morning," she whispered. "Kai Opaka was lost."

Aron pulled away. "What happened?"

Alita shook her head. "I-I'm not sure."

Aron headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Alita called.

"The monastery!" he yelled back.

* * *

Vedek Mano looked up from his digging as Vedek Hylen rushed out of the monastery towards him.

"Have you heard the news?" he gasped.

"Rinelle told you then," Mano replied calmly. He set his trowel down carefully and rubbed the soil from his hands. Hylen shook his head, still gasping for breath.

"We received a transmission a few minutes ago."

Mano turned round and stared at his colleague, his face clearly puzzled. "A transmission?"

Hylen wrung his hands mournfully. "You haven't heard! The Kai... we've had news... she's been lost!"

"Lost!" Mano gasped. "How? Does Vedek Obek know? Who is her replacement to be?"

"The transmission was not clear about the circumstances of her death," Hylen panted. "But it was not on the space station, Her Eminence, may she walk with the Prophets, was killed in a shuttle crash! Vedek Obek has requested that we gather to pray for peace in this difficult time for Bajor. Who knows what will happen without her!"

"Vedek Mano!"

Mano turned round slowly to see Aron running towards them. "You heard the news?"

Aron nodded. "Have you seen Rinelle?"

"She's in her room, child," Hylen replied, his breathing now returning to normal. "Come, Vedek, we must go now."

* * *

Aron walked through the corridors of the monastery, willing his heart to stop beating so hard. He stopped outside Rinelle's door and ran a hand through his unruly black hair, trying to tidy himself up. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him gently. Rinelle was sitting up in bed her hair dishevelled and messy.

"Hey," she said softly. "Haven't seen you for a while. Thought I'd done something to upset you."

He looked away uncomfortably. "To be honest, I was a little upset when you told me about the baby."

Tears started to fill her eyes. "Not you too."

He hurried to her side and knelt down beside the bed. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'll be here for you Rinelle, whatever you decide to do, you know you can count on me."

She smiled and the weight lifted off Aron's shoulders.

"Thanks. Vedek Mano said Obek might throw me out."

"If he does, you can come live with me," he said firmly. "No arguing."

"Your mother has you and four kids to look after," Rinelle objected. "I couldn't..."

"My mother is a born worrier." Aron laughed. "If I don't persuade you **she** will!"

Rinelle laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Ok. Thank you, Aron."

He hugged her close. "Anytime. Do you have a due date or anything?"

"I went to the doctor yesterday. He said I'm about 9 weeks along, so I have eleven or so weeks to go."

"Did you find out the sex?" Aron asked eagerly.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise!" Rin replied laughing again at the disappointment on Aron's face. "I have another appointment in 4 weeks, come with me if you want and ask the doctor yourself."

He smiled. "I guess I can wait 'til then!"

Rinelle laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Where would I be without you, Aron? I love you sometimes."

Aron held her tightly. "I love you too."

She pulled back and tilted her head. Aron cleared his throat.

"I mean ...when you're not driving me insane with your constant nail biting. Or when I tell you to do something and you do the complete opposite just because I told you to! Or-"

She held up her hands. "I get it Aron, I drive you crazy!" She smiled again. "You drive me pretty crazy too sometimes you know."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Aron walked back to his house hours later. The sun was beginning to set and its last glowing rays cast their light across the fields.

_"I love you too."_

He cursed himself and his stupid mouth for the hundredth time since he'd said those words. _At least I managed to make it look innocent enough..._he thought. He kicked at a stone on the road in his frustration and tripped himself up. Arms flailing, he landed sprawled on the ground groaning loudly. He rolled over onto his back and glared up at the sky.

"Why me?" he moaned loudly. "Why?"

He picked himself up slowly and limped the rest of the way home. His mother was waiting for him.

"You shouldn't have run off like that," she admonished gently. "I've been worried about you."

"I'm 17, Mother, I don't need to be babied all the time. Anyway I told you where I was going before I left."

She nodded slowly. "To the monastery. I would've thought the vedeks would have been too busy today to hold classes."

"I went to see Rinelle if you must know."

Another of Aron's brothers ran through from the kitchen into the room, ten year old Jered Ceric.

"Mama, can Antos stay over tonight? His mama wants to go to the monastery and his dad is working."

"Sure he can honey. Check it with his mother first though."

Ceric skipped off happily outside where his friend was waiting and Alita turned back to Aron.

"I know that face," she said softly. "What's bothering you, Aron?"

"Nothing," he snapped. "I'm fine."

"You sure sound it. You've been spending a lot of time with Rinelle this past year."

He shrugged. "She's my best friend and now the Cardies have gone I can go visit her more often."

"Your best friend? Is that all she is?"

Aron clenched his fists. "Yes! She's my friend and she's not the slightest bit interested in taking it any further!"

Aron stormed up the stairs and slammed his door, leaving a worried Alita behind him. She sighed and buried her head in her hands, her mind taking her back all those years when she and her husband had adopted the orphaned little boy into their family...

_"Put me down! Put me down!"_

_Alita turned as the shrieks reached her ears glancing at the Cardassian guard as she did so. A little boy, no more than 7 or 8, was being dragged into the compound by another guard. The boy's face was streaked with mud and his clothes were torn and dirty. He struggled fiercely against the guard, to no avail._

_"Put me down!" he shrieked again. Alita tapped her husband Kerrin on the arm._

_"Who's that boy?" she whispered. "Over there."_

_Kerrin looked over and shrugged. "Maybe one of the orphans who escaped the massacre at Kerasa Village last week. Apparently the Cardies didn't do a very good job of exterminating the whole population."_

_The guard dragged the screeching boy to the village Prefect, Glinn Haket. _

_"I found this brat stealing food from the barracks, sir," he snarled. "What should I do with him?"_

_Haket looked at the boy and then addressed the crowd. "Does this boy belong to anyone here?"_

_"I don't come from here!" the boy hissed. "I come from Kerasa!"_

_Haket smirked. "You **came **from Kerasa."_

_The boy spat in his face and received a slap across the face from the guard. Haket wiped his face, his disgust plain. _

_"Send him to a labour camp!" he ordered sharply. "Maybe that'll teach him to show some respect."_

_As Haket turned to march away, a voice called out from the crowd._

_"Wait, please!"_

_Kerrin grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her back._

_"What are you doing?" he hissed. Haket turned and glared at the Bajoran who had dared address him without permission._

_"Please," Alita stammered. "I'll take him in, he can live with me and I'll take any punishment."_

_"No, Alita!" her husband protested. Haket walked slowly towards her. Alita stood her ground as he approached and stood almost toe-to-toe with her. Without warning, he lashed out and slapped her hard across the face. _

_The crowd gasped as Alita fell backwards into the dust. Haket pulled her up to her feet. _

_"Don't you dare speak to me without permission again," he hissed. "Or I will not hesitate to have you beaten and shot. Am I understood?"_

_"Yes, Prefect," she whispered. A trickle of blood seeped from her nose. He released her and she staggered backwards. _

_"Good. Now, about the boy. What exactly is it you want me to do with him?"_

_"Prefect, I request that you allow him to stay with me," Alita stated. "I'll take any punishment in exchange."_

_"Why do you care so much about this boy?" Haket sneered. "He's just an orphan."_

_"My sister was killed at Kerasa, sir," she replied quietly. Haket looked her over then smirked._

_"We'll see if you're so keen to adopt him after you've suffered 30 lashes of the heatwhips." He turned to the guards. "Tie her up. Make sure the boy watches."_

_"No!" Kerrin cried. "Take me instead, please, I beg you!"_

_Haket roared with laughter. "My, we're all feeling very noble today! Fine, if you feel that way... tie him up as well. 30 lashes each."_

_Alita buried her face in the wooden post as the lashes rained down on her back, her eyes tightly closed in prayer as tears leaked down her cheeks. Not a sound emitted from either sufferer. _

_Later that night after a medic had come to dress their wounds, Alita led her new son into their home. Her daughters, Capri (3) and Rayla (1) were already sleeping._

_"What's your name, honey?" she asked gently. "Mine's Jered Alita. This is my husband, Jered Kerrin."_

_The boy sniffed and rubbed at his face. "Milka Aron. I'm seven today."_

_"Happy birthday," she said wiping the dirt from his face. "Why don't you sleep on the mat over there?"_

_Aron nodded and curled upon the mat and promptly fell fast asleep. Alita watched him breathe until sleep too, finally overcame her..._

Over the next few weeks and months, Aron had grown into a happier boy, playing with the other village children - when it was permitted of course - and both Alita and Kerrin had rejoiced in the change. Both still had the scars running across their backs from that fateful day, reminders for all eternity. Alita fingered her earring absent-mindedly. They had gone on to have their own children of course, thirteen year old Capri, eleven year old Rayla and her young ones, Ceric and Tori. Only Tori had inherited Kerrin's stubborn red curls, Alita mused. The others had varying shades of brown hair, no doubt from Alita.

"Mother! Mother!"

Alita stood up and hurried through to the kitchen. Rayla was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Alita asked urgently.

"Tori fell in the lake and she's not breathing!" Rayla wailed. Alita fled down to the pond, her daughter close on her heels. As she neared, Alita could make out the shape of Capri cradling a small body in her arms. Alita fell to her knees beside her.

"Rayla, go call for a doctor!" she instructed. **"Now! **How long was she in the water for?"

"I don't know, I came to find her a few minutes ago and she was in the lake," Capri stammered. "Is she dead?"

Alita felt for a pulse. Nothing. Frantically she started mouth-to-mouth, praying desperately as she did.

"Come on, baby," she whispered. "Come back to us..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is part three of Rinelle's story so if you're still reading: thanks! So far chapter one's had good reviews (which surprised the jelly beans outta me) and is the only reason I've been continuing the story. So if you want another part: review review review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything in Star Trek. Tara Rinelle, Jered Aron and his family are my own creation. Enjoy!**

**AN. This story is set about a month after part two, just so you don't get confused.**

* * *

Rinelle let her hands rest on the gentle swell of her belly, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Vedek Mano still had not asked Obek about whether or not she could stay... which led Rinelle to only one conclusion. Mano knew she wouldn't be allowed, and was trying to stall as long as possible.

The trees in the monastery gardens had long since lost their blossoms but the flowers lovingly planted by the vedeks and monks years before were in full bloom and added large splashes of colour to the monastery. Rinelle felt her eyes begin to fill with tears once more as she remembered how Tori had loved to play hide-and-go-seek in the monastery gardens at this time of year, when all the plants had provided hiding places only accessible by the energetic six year old. She hadn't seen Aron since the funeral and she worried about him. She knew he'd lost his real parents and sister in a Cardassian counter-attack, and that Tori had been his favourite out of all of his new brothers and sisters.

"Rin."

The quiet voice brought her out of her reflections and she turned to see the speaker.

"Aron, I was just thinking about you," she said. He came to stand beside her and looked out over the gardens.

"How have you been?" she asked gently.

"It's hell," he answered roughly. "Father won't speak to anyone except an occasional yes or no to one of the younger kids, Mother cries all the time then pretends that everything is normal, the other kids are all still upset..." He trailed off. "You'd think with so much death during the Occupation people would've gotten used to it by now."

"But what about you?" Rinelle probed. "How are you coping?"

"As well as I always do."

"You've not been coming to classes."

"I'm needed at home," he answered shortly. He tried to relax. "How did the doctor's appointment go?"

"Everything is normal, the baby's healthy and I have an appointment in another 8 weeks, which is when the doctor said I should be ready to give birth."

"You're still planning on keeping the baby when he or she is born?"

"He. When he's born. Yes I am."

Aron's face broke into a rare grin. "You're having a boy? But I thought you didn't want to know?"

She shrugged. "I knew you did."

Aron was touched. "You asked because I wanted to know?"

"I wanted to cheer you up," she said. "And it worked! Let's go back to the monastery, it's getting cold."

"They're letting you stay?"

"I don't know yet!" Rinelle sighed. She tied her hair back with the band round her wrist. "I hope so. I have nowhere else to go."

Aron shook his head. "I don't think my mother and father are ready for another daughter just yet. Sorry, Rin."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find somewhere," she replied. They jumped up the steps and walked through the corridor to the community room. A small boy with long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders was sitting inside staring at the wall. Vedek Mano was sitting beside him, trying to have a conversation with little success. The boy remained silent.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Rinelle asked.

"No, no. This is Melo, he arrived here this morning. He's going to be staying with us here for a while, aren't you Melo?" Mano sighed and stood up. "I'll be back soon, son."

As he walked past Rin, she grabbed his arm. "Have you asked the vedek yet?"

He looked guilty. "Not exactly..."

"Vedek, you promised!"

Mano ran his hand through his blonde hair. "I'm on my way to speak to him now. I'll ask him then."

"You'd better!" Rinelle replied warningly. Mano hesitated.

"Could you try and speak to Melo?" he asked softly. They turned to look at the boy; still sitting staring at the wall. "He hasn't said a word since he was brought in."

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure. His parents are missing, we're not sure if they're dead or not but until the authorities can find out, he's staying here with us."

"How old is he?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mano replied. "I think he's about six. I really should go now, I'll meet you later."

Rin nodded and she and Aron made their way over to Melo.

"Hello," she said softly. "I'm Rin."

He looked at her briefly then turned back to the wall.

"Can you talk?" she asked.

"Of course he can talk, he's just being a baby and not talking to anyone, isn't that right, Melo?"

Rin looked sharply at Aron and he winked at her. Melo turned to glare at Aron.

"I'm not a baby!" he hissed. "I'm ten next week."

Aron's eyebrows shot up until they were almost invisible under his black hair. "Ten? You don't look a day older than six."

"I am ten! When my mother comes back I'll prove it!" he replied indignantly.

"It's ok I believe you," Aron said, smiling. "I have a little brother who's ten. His name is Ceric. Maybe you two could hang out together one day."

Melo shook his head. "My mother is coming back for me tomorrow. I won't have time."

"Where has she gone?"

"To the capital city. My grandmother is sick and mother was scared I would get hurt in the riots."

"Oh. Well, why don't you stay with Rinelle and me today?"

Melo thought for a moment. "I guess that would be ok."

Aron smiled. "Good. Vedek Mano should be back soon, we'll have to wait for him before we do anything."

* * *

Vedek Mano sat down uncomfortably in the hard-backed chair opposite Vedek Obek. The two men had known each other since Mano had first joined the convent as a prylar, just after Rinelle had died and he had had no one else to turn to. He'd always been a father figure to Mano and had advised and guided him on countless difficult situations. Usually regarding one of the Rinelles, Mano observed wryly. The man was as old as the skies and therefore always had plenty of advice for the younger man.

"Was there anything else you wanted to speak with me about, Vedek?" Obek asked.

Mano leant forwards and studied him closely. "I have a problem with one of the orphans."

Obek frowned. "You have seemed distracted of late."

Mano nodded his head slowly. "I'm not very sure how to tell you this... the girl involved is... with child. She is expected to have the child within the next two months. Vedek, please I know you do not agree with such relationships outside marriage, but she is a young girl, easily impressionable. I implore you, let her stay here and raise the child until she is ready to move on and leave us."

Obek had straightened up in his chair. "Who is the girl?"

"I would rather not say until you have reached a decision. She told me in confidence."

"Very well," he relied gravely. "I shall need to seek guidance on this matter. Ranjen Latha should be arriving shortly."

Mano took this as his dismissal and rose up from his chair. "I shall greet him when he arrives, Vedek."

"Thank you, Vedek Mano. I will have an answer for you by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Ranjen Latha Mabrin waited patiently at the monastery entrance and took the oppurtunity to look over the gardens.

"Ranjen Latha?"

He turned and smiled at the Vedek in front of him. He was middle aged and his blonde hair was beginning to thin a little at the top. He grasped Latha's ear in the traditional greeting between members of the religious order.

"Your Pagh is strong and unwavering," he said approvingly. "Welcome to the D'Jana Monastery. I hope your stay here will be both restful and spiritually rewarding."

"Thank you, Vedek Obek," Latha replied respectfully. The man burst into laughter.

"I am not Vedek Obek, I am Vedek Mano." At Latha's still confused expression, Mano smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll understand my mirth when you meet Vedek Obek."

Mano led Latha on a tour of the monastery, starting with the community room. Rinelle, Aron and Melo were sitting inside, talking animatedly.

"This is what we call the community room," Mano explained, somewhat perplexed at the sudden chattiness of Melo. "And this is Rinelle, Aron and Melo. Children this is Ranjen Latha, he'll be staying at the monastery for a few days. I expect you to show him the same respect that you show to the other vedeks here."

"Yes, Vedek," Aron and Rinelle replied meekly. Melo did not reply. Mano touched his head lightly before leaving. "It's good to see you talking, child."

The two men left the room and walked down the corridor.

"Vedek, that girl, Rinelle," Latha said slowly. "What is her family name?"

"She is known as Tara Rinelle, however that was a chosen name, not her real name. Her real family name is unknown. She is one of the abandoned children that live here."

"So her earring would have the family crest of Tara?"

"No, her earring was found with her when she was delivered to me."

"I thought I recognised the crest," Latha explained. "A friend who was in the same resistance cell had one very similar."

"Rinelle's mother was in the resistance," Mano replied carefully. "Perhaps you could make some discreet enquiries on your return home?"

"Yes, Vedek."

"Come, we must go and meet with Vedek Obek, he will want to meet you before you get settled in."

* * *

The next day, Melo sat perched on the window seat peering into the gardens. She would come soon, he knew. He just wished she would hurry. At last after four long hours of waiting, he spotted a familiar blonde head bobbing through the green. He jumped off the seat and tore outside.

"Mother, Mother!"

She caught him and swung him up into the air.

"I've been waiting for hours and hours..." he said. "I knew you would come back."

"Have the vedeks been taking care of you?"

Melo nodded. "Come and meet them!"

He took her hand and dragged her through to the community room where Rinelle was sitting with Aron and one of the younger orphans, Josi.

"This is my mother!" he announced triumphantly. Rinelle smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"And you. This is a lovely monastery,the gardens are quite spectacular. I'm Asa Rinelle."

Rinelle grinned. "No kidding, that's my name. Well, I'm Tara Rinelle but you know what I... is something wrong?"

"My maiden name was Tara, that's such a strange coincidence," Asa replied suspiciously. Rinelle frowned.

"I-"

"Melo, has your mother arrived yet?"

Mano trailed off and nodded apologetically to Asa. "I'm sorry, I didn't... Rinelle?"

Asa gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth. "Evin... I should've-"

Aron turned to Rin. "Is anyone else here confused?"

* * *

That evening, Rin watched Mano stroll through the gardens with Asa. She turned to Aron, standing a few feet behind her.

"They look so shy together," she said softly. "Look."

He glanced over her shoulder. "I suppose they would be if they hadn't seen each other for that length of time."

Rinelle gasped as Mano leaned forwards towards Asa and clutched at his arm.

"He's going to kiss her!" she hissed. A little too loudly. Mano turned round.

"Get back inside!" he shouted. "I'd like a little privacy if you don't mind, Tara Rinelle!"

"Sorry, Vedek," she called back, a little sheepishly.

Asa smiled. "You named her after me?"

"Her name was already Rinelle and she had no family name," he replied. "She reminds me of you in many ways."

"I had no idea you were a vedek here," Asa said as they continued their walk. "I would've come a lot sooner if I'd known."

"How long ago did your husband leave us?"

"When Melo was seven, three years ago. He misses him terribly."

"It is only natural," Mano replied solemnly. "How long are you planning on staying with us here?"

She smiled again. "How long would you like me to stay here for?"

This time, no child called out to interrupt them as he leant forwards and he kissed her, slowly, gently. All the memories came flooding back and overcame her. Mano held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest, murmuring soothingly in her ear.

"You never answered the question," she whispered, tears still brimming on her eyelashes. Mano shut his eyes tight.

"Eternity."

* * *

Vedek Obek sat at his desk until late that night. He stared into the flickering candle flame, slowly burning out on his desk. The situation at hand was a difficult one. The girl had to be Rinelle, she was the only one old enough, which made the decision harder as he - like most of the people at the monastery - had come to love Rinelle. He didn't want to tell her to leave, but as much as it would pain him to do so, he couldn't allow the other children to ...

He lurched forward... a stabbing pain in his chest and arm shot through his entire body and he collapsed to the floor, clutching at his heart. Vedek Hylen rushed inside alerted by the crash and knelt beside the old man.

"Vedek!" he cried. He was already dead. Shaking, Hylen closed Obek's eyes. He bowed his head.

"May the Prophets guide Obek Harres into the Celestial Temple and care for him in everlasting life," he whispered. "Walk with the Prophets, Vedek Obek."

* * *

**Ok, I know I've done it the last two chapters now but I promise not to kill a character at the end of every chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone who is still reading this story deserves a medal :)**

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything in Star Trek I'm just borrowing it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far (especially Razzle: thanks for all your advice and comments) Keep 'em coming guys! ;)**

* * *

Asa slipped out of bed very early the next morning; sparing a sad glance for the man who lay sleeping peacefully. She sat down at the desk opposite the bed and started to write a note. She tucked the note into a book and quietly left the room. Walking quickly down the corridor, she stopped outside Melo's room before knocking and letting herself in.

"Melo," she whispered. She shook the sleeping boy slightly and he darted upright. "Ssh! It's OK, it's me!"

"Are we leaving again, Mama?" he whispered as Asa gathered his things together.

"Yes we are. Come on, get dressed we need to leave now."

A few minutes later, they crept across the gardens as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Vedek Hylen ushered the children into the assembly room and turned to Ranjen Latha.

"Have you seen Vedek Mano this morning?" he asked.

Latha shook his head. "Not since last night, Vedek."

"I will go and find him. He is the one the children find most ... comforting shall we say."

Latha raised his eyebrows as Hylen scurried away, his red robes billowing behind him.

"What a surprise," he remarked under his breath.

* * *

Hylen knocked quietly on Mano's door.

"Come in!"

Hylen pushed the door open cautiously. Mano was sitting at his desk, a piece of paper in his hand.

"We are about to tell the children about the sad parting of Vedek Obek," Hylen reported. "I would like you to be there."

Mano nodded.

"You seem distracted," Hylen said gently. "Has something happened?"

Mano bowed his head. "She left."

"Melo's mother."

"Yes. She - she left a note."

Mano glanced back down at the paper in his hand and the words seemed to burn through the paper up at him.

_Evin  
No doubt you are confused about why I am no longer with you. I cannot tell you everything for it would endanger  
__both you and the monastery if I were to do so. Suffice it to say, I am not a free woman. My head is wanted by many  
Cardassian guls - for reasons I will not disclose - and it would simply be dangerous and selfish of me to stay with you.  
I cannot stay in the same place for more than a few days at a time for fear of being tracked down. I will always carry  
the memories of our days together both old and new with me. How can I forget the first man I ever loved? I wish with  
all my heart that I could stay - but we both know now that is impossible.  
Yours with eternal love  
Asa Rinelle._

* * *

The monastery was subdued for the rest of the week. Classes had been cancelled but the children had been encouraged to act normally and the community room had remained busy. Ranjen Latha had gone back to his own monastery a few days before. Only Rinelle and Hylen noticed that Asa and Melo had vanished; to the other children Melo was just another visitor, here today gone tomorrow. Summer was beginning to fade and the days were already getting slightly colder.

* * *

Rinelle knocked firmly on Aron's front door. He answered it almost immediately, having watched her walk down the path from his bedroom window.

"I have some news," she said quietly.

They walked slowly down to the grove of trees behind the house as Rinelle related the news of the vedek's death. Alita watched them from the kitchen window and smiled wistfully. Kerrin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Aron," she replied softly. "And Rinelle. We were that young once, Kerrin."

He chuckled. "Once."

* * *

Rinelle collapsed tiredly on the ground and pulled off her shoes.

"Need me to rub your feet?" Aron asked. She nodded and he started to rub at the sore muscles.

"I'm getting so fat," she complained. "And I'm only going to get bigger as the weeks go on! Aron, I can't help thinking... maybe now that Vedek Obek is dead... I might be allowed to stay. Vedek Mano will be in charge I'm sure."

"Speaking of Vedek Mano..." Aron said slyly. "How's Asa?"

Rin's face fell even further. "She left him. I've hardly seen him all week; I don't think anyone has."

"That's sad," Aron mumbled still rubbing at her feet. "Looks like the Prophets haven't been so kind to him this week then."

Rinelle twisted away from him, frowning angrily. "You don't need to be sarcastic. I came down here because I needed cheering up; not so you could make stupid comments!"

Aron shrugged. "You believe what you want to believe; I'll believe what I want to believe. I personally don't want to have anything to do with these "Gods" if they let Bajor go through so much suffering."

"What do you mean?"

"The Occupation, all the death and disease that went along with it," he snapped bitterly. "How can the Vedeks say that they love Bajor when all that has happened?"

Rinelle whispered, "You just have to have faith that they have a plan for Bajor. And a plan for you. Sometimes the only thing that can keep you going is faith. I don't know how you've lived so long without it."

There was a long silence while they stared each other out. Aron broke eye contact first.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled. "And I have some news for you as well. I got accepted into University."

Rin smiled faintly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. I-I'm leaving in a week."

"Leaving? Where is this university?"

"Lonar Province."

"So... you'll be staying there then," she said flatly.

"That's right."

"For how long?"

"Three years. I'll be coming home some weekends and the holidays and stuff."

Rin pulled her shoes on and turned away as tears pricked at her eyes. "I think I should go now. They'll probably need me back home."

Aron nodded. "Goodbye."

She walked up the path and soon disappeared out of sight. Aron closed his eyes. She was leaving him. _It was the easiest way..._  
She hated him. And it ate away at him, the pain so raw he couldn't even speak. The girl he loved was **leaving** him, and he probably wouldn't see her again. For months anyway.

What was he doing?! He **loved **her!

Aron broke into a run, sprinting out of the garden and onto the road, narrowly missing an old woman.

"Sorry!" he yelled. He kept running. As he turned the next corner, he spotted the familiar red hair in the distance. How had she walked so far?! he thought, panting already.

He yelled out her name as he drew closer. She turned, and he saw the tears on her cheeks and the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped as he reached her. He stopped and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

She clung to him like a little girl as her tears stained the front of his shirt. "I know."

Aron wiped the tears from her cheeks and stroked her hair. Her visibly pregnant belly was pressing into him and he smiled before patting it gently. "Has he been kicking today?"

She shook her head. "I don't want you to leave..."

"I know but I have to," he murmured. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the monastery."

They walked hand-in-hand and soon reached the monastery. A self-important looking man swept out to meet them.

"Who's that?" Aron whispered. Rinelle shrugged.

"You must be Tara Rinelle," the man announced. "Where have you been?"

Rinelle bristled at his tone. "Who are you?"

"Vedek Lidon and you will speak to me with more respect in the future," he snapped. He took in her pregnant belly and Aron with disgust. "You will pack your things and be ready to leave by morning."

Mano hurried up. "Rinelle go inside. I'll explain everything later. You too Aron."

"But, Vedek-"

"Go, Rinelle."

Casting one filthy look back at Vedek Lidon, Rin stormed away closely followed by Aron. Mano turned to Lidon, his anger palpable.

"I don't know what you are accustomed to at your old monastery, Vedek, but here we treat others with equal respect and kindness! Rinelle has lived here since she was a few days old and as a sixteen year old she has the right to-"

"Silence!" Lidon interrupted imperiously. "Vedek Mano, perhaps you should go back to your room and pray for guidance. You are obviously too close to the situation to deal with it appropriately and I have every confidence that Vedek Obek, may he walk with the Prophets, would have eventually come to the same conclusion as I have. As the senior vedek here, my orders are final."

Mano clenched his jaw as Lidon continued.

"You are also obviously unfit to run this monastery, otherwise I would not have been sent here. The girl will leave. Tomorrow."

As Lidon began to march away, Mano turned around.

"No, she won't."

He marched past the stunned man and made his way to Rinelle's room.

"Come in!"

He opened the door slowly. Rinelle was sitting on her bed; Aron was leaning against the wall looking puzzled.

"Who was that piece of-"

Mano held up his hands. "His name is Vedek Lidon Toris, the new senior vedek at the monastery. The vedek assembly have decided that neither I, nor Vedek Hylen, are suitable candidates for the job and have sent him from a monastery in Dakhur Province."

"But how can they do that to you?" Rinelle exploded. "You would have been Obek's first choice to succeed him, should he have had a chance to tell that to the Assembly, and just from meeting that guy I can tell he's going to be terrible with the kids! Can't you protest it or something?"

Mano shook his head. "It would do no good."

"So he's decided I have to leave," Rinelle stood up and started to pace up and down the small room, her hands clutching at her bump. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Don't get yourself so upset, it's bad for the baby..." Aron said gently.

Rinelle started to cry again and she wiped furiously at her tears. "How can I not be upset!"

Mano enveloped her in his arms and rocked her, like he used to when she was a child.

"Ssh," he murmured soothingly. "It's not definite that you **are** leaving yet. I'll sleep in the assembly room and you can sleep in my room if it comes to that. I will not let you leave without a fight Rinelle, I promise you that much."

* * *

Anisu Lupaza was digging when she heard the computer beep from inside the house, telling her a message was coming through. She flung down her spade and made her way inside, stopping to wash her hands as she did so. She sat down in front of the tiny screen and pressed a button on the control pad. Latha's face appeared on the screen. Lupaza smiled.

"Latha, it's good to see you," she said warmly.

"It's good to see you too, Lupaza. How's the farm?"

She laughed. "It's seen better days. Still working at the monastery?"

He nodded. "I actually called to ask you something."

"What?"

"I was visiting the D'Jana Monastery last week, I met a girl there named Rinelle and she had the same earring as you. Just thought you maybe didn't know you had a surviving family member and thought I should pass it on. Mean anything?"

Lupaza swallowed. "Yes... thank you Latha. I have to go..."

As the screen went blank, Lupaza closed her eyes. "I have to go... meet my daughter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here's chapter 5.**

**Thanks go to Diane Salinger who played Lupaza in DS9 episodes "Shakaar" and "The Darkness and the Light".**

**Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything in the Star Trek world, no copyright infringement or whatever ya call it was intended :)**

* * *

Vedek Lidon stormed into the assembly room where the two other vedeks and the monks were gathered.

"Vedek Mano step forward!" he ordered.

Mano stood up calmly and made his way to the front of the room. Hylen looked worried as he passed.

"Explain."

"Explain what, Vedek Lidon?"

"Why the pregnant girl is still here. I-"

Vedek Hylen rose to his feet. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Vedek, but I believe the common feeling among us is that you have overstepped your mark. As you have just arrived it is understandable that you would be unaccustomed to our ways. However you, frankly, are rude and overbearing and inconsiderate of others and-"

"That is enough Vedek Hylen!" snapped Lidon. "You will do well to remember that I sit on the Vedek council and am capable of having you removed from this monastery. Is that clear?"

Hylen paled. "Yes, Vedek."

* * *

Lupaza slowed her pace as she came into the garden. Doubts had started to rise in her mind since she'd started the journey; what if it wasn't **her** Rinelle? What if she didn't want to see Lupaza? What if...

She shook her head, trrying to clear her mind. _She'll be glad to see you,_ Lupaza told herself firmly. _She is your daughter after all._

"Can I help you?"

Lupaza whirled round to see a tall man with greying hair smiling patronisingly down at her.

"Yes, Vedek," she replied. "I'm looking for a family member... Anisu Rinelle?"

Vedek Lidon shook his head. "There is no one by that name here."

Her shoulders slumped. "You are sure?"

He smiled again. "Yes, child."

_Child?_ Lupaza thought incredulously. _He can only be a few years older than me!_

"What about the Vedek who was here ... sixteen years ago?"

"He is walking with the Prophets now, sadly. I have taken over from him. Why don't you come in, child, and rest? You must be tired after your journey."

Lupaza shook her head. "I need to go. And I'm not your child."

Vedek Mano watched the exchange from his bedroom window and fet a vague pang of recognition when he saw the fiery haired woman speaking to Lidon. The man's insolence to Vedek Hylen had infuriated Mano, not that he had shown it, and he vowed to take the man before the Vedek Assembly ... some day. As the woman turned to leave Mano hurried out after her.

He caught up with her just outside the gates. Her eyes lit up when she recognised him and it was only then he realised who she was, the memories from sixteen years before focusing sharply in his mind.

"You were the one..." she whispered. "Rinelle?"

"Come with me," he instructed.

* * *

At the precise moment Mano knocked on her bedroom door, Rin was amusing herself by balancing a glass on her stomach. The knock startled her and the glass fell to the ground with a loud smash. The door opened immediately and Vedek Mano rushed in.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently.

Rin swallowed, looking down at the shards of glass scattered on the floor. "Yes, Vedek."

He relaxed. "Good. There's somebody here to see you."

"Aron?"

"No. She's waiting in my office for you."

Puzzled, Rinelle got up off her bed. "Guess I'd better go meet her then."

Lupaza stood up as the door opened and the Vedek walked back in with a girl... a pregnant girl. Lupaza's hand flew up to her mouth.

Rin started to shake her head. "I don't want to see her."

"You-You know who I am?" Lupaza whispered.

"Here what she has to say, Rinelle," Mano replied. He led her to his chair and pushed her down on it gently.

"I'll be outside if you want me."

Despite Rin's protests, he left the room, leaving mother and daughter alone for the first time in over sixteen years.

"How long have you got to go?" Lupaza asked.

"Six weeks, not that it's any of your business."

"Look, I know you hate me but, Rinelle, I left you here to protect you. Taking you with me would have been a mistake."

"You didn't need to go back."

"Yes I did," Lupaza replied softly. "I had to fight for Bajor. For you."

"There were thousands of resistance fighters, one less would hardly have made a difference!"

Lupaza sighed and for a few moments there was silence in the small office. Then she spoke.

"What do you want me to say to you, Rinelle?" she whispered.

Rinelle stood up and marched to the door. She opened it and turned to Lupaza.

"I don't want you to **say **anything!" she hissed. "I want you to leave. Now."

Lupaza shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you alone anymore, Rinelle."

"Fine. I'll leave."

She stormed out. Tears began to fill Lupaza's eyes as Mano entered quietly.

"Give her time to come round," he said kindly. "It's bound to be a shock to her."

She nodded tiredly. "You're right. I had suspected she might act this way, but I never thought she would hate me so much."

"I think she feels more conflicted towards you than hatred," Mano said. "I'll bring her back later on. Better to give her a chance to calm down first."

* * *

"And this is the library of the university. You will find both books and data PADDs here..."

Aron zoned out as the professor kept talking and looked around the huge room. A couple of students were working quietly at computer terminals, occasionally glancing up at the group as they worked. He was at the University for the two day orientation. This was the first hour and he was nearly insane with boredom.

Aron turned round as he noticed one of the girls in his group sidle towards him. She smiled.

"You look bored as hell," she whispered.

"I **am** bored as hell!" he replied. "What are you studying?"

"Art and Design. You?"

"Same."

"Miss Teral, Mr Jered!" boomed the professor. "Keep your personal conversations until after the orientation!"

Both apologised sheepishly and the group moved on to the canteens. Teral nudged him, her golden curls falling over her eyes.

"He looks like a bundle of smiles, doesn't he?" she said, indicating the professor.

Aron smiled at her. "I'm Jered Aron."

"Teral Hana. You don't come from Lonar Province, do you?"

He shook his head. "Dakhur. How'd you tell?"

"Your accent is different. I hope you don't think I'm being nosy, but if you're from Dakhur, why aren't you at one of the universities there?"

"I wasn't accepted in there."

She smiled brightly. "Their loss is our gain."

Another girl called her over and Hana turned to Aron. "We should go out for a drink sometime."

Aron nodded, slightly dazed. "Em... sure. Tomorrow?"

She smiled again before she walked away. "Tomorrow's perfect."

* * *

Rin looked up as the door to Mano's office opened gently, admitting the vedek and Lupaza.

"I'll be in the gardens," Mano said before leaving them alone.

"Thank you for seeing me again," Lupaza said.

"Why are you here?" Rin snarled.

"Because I wanted to see you."

"What about the past 16 years? Did you not want to see me then?"

"It was too dangerous."

"It's been a year since the occupation ended."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm here to make things right with you, Rinelle."

She shook her head. "It's too late."

"Why is it too late?" Lupaza asked. "I didn't do anything wrong by leaving you here."

Rinelle raised her eyebrows.

"If I had taken you to the mountains with me, you would have died within a week!" Lupaza continued, her eyes blazing. "If Shakaar would even have let me stay with you."

Rinelle was taken aback at the name of the infamous cell leader. "You... You were in the Shakaar?"

Lupaza nodded. "Do you understand?"

Rinelle looked away. She'd heard about the Shakaar cell... how they had liberated Gallitep... the assassination of Gul Pirak. She swallowed. Lupaza saw her chance.

"If you had been in my position," she said softly. "Would you have taken your baby into that life?"

Rin absent-mindedly stroked her bump. "I-I guess not. But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

Lupaza sighed. "I know. That'll take a while. But I just want to get to know you. Could we at least give it a try?"

If she agreed, Rin thought, my son would have a grandmother... possibly a grandfather, aunts and uncles?

"Do you have any other children?" she asked hesitantly.

Lupaza shook her head. "Just you."

"What about my father? Does he know about me?"

"Your father...doesn't know about you. Yet."

"Oh. You're going to tell him?"

"We're still together," Lupaza said gently. "I never told him I was pregnant."

"He never noticed?"

She chuckled. "He isn't the most observant man in the galaxy."

Rin smiled for the first time since she'd met her mother. "Can I meet him?"

Lupaza nodded. "We can go tomorrow if you like."

"Go where?"

"He has a farm here in Dakhur."

Rin nodded tentatively. "Ok."

Lupaza stood up to leave then turned back to Rin.

"I want you to have something," she laid a necklace down on the desk in front of Rin. "This was given to me by my mother when I was your age. It seems right that I should pass it on to you now that I've found you."

Rin picked it up and nodded. "Thank you."

Lupaza smiled and left her alone. Rin studied the necklace carefully. It was a glowing chunk of amber, hanging from a simple brown chord.

Amber, she knew, signified a journey... something told Rinelle this would be a journey she wouldn't forget...


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

This is my second attempt at chapter 6, so apologies to anybody who read the first one :)

* * *

Aron looked up from the bar as he caught sight of Hana walking towards him. She smiled as she sat next to him.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"Ginger tea."

She pulled a face. "In a bar?"

"I don't drink," Aron replied.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Black hole please."

The bartender poured her drink and slid it across the countertop to her. Hana took a delicate sip of the drink then set it carefully back down.

"Know what professors you're getting yet?" she asked.

"Wellik, Strom, Deen. You?"

"The same. When do you start?"

"Three weeks."

Aron began to relax in her company as the evening wore on. Several hours later he walked her to the transport centre and they stopped outside.

"Thanks for tonight," Hana said. "I had fun. We should go out again sometime soon."

Aron nodded. "I'm busy tomorrow night... maybe the night after? I'll pick you up here and we could go for dinner."

Hana smiled then kissed him lightly. "It's a date."

She walked away and boarded her transport, leaving Aron staring after her. A slow smile burned its way across his face as the transport flew away.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself. "It's a date."

* * *

Rinelle looked nervously at Vedek Mano as she waited for Lupaza.

"She won't show," she decided.

"Yes, she will," Mano replied serenely. "Relax."

"I don't know if I want to do this," she admitted.

"You're just nervous."

"What if he hates me?" Rin asked. "Or if he sees I'm pregnant and automatically classes me as as slut? Or-"

"Rinelle!" Mano interrupted. "She's here."

* * *

Lupaza led Rin up the winding path to the farm. Rin stopped to catch her breath and lent heavily on the fence.

"We're almost there," Lupaza encouraged quietly.

Rin nodded and heaved herself to her feet again. "He knows I'm coming right?"

Lupaza smiled gently. "Yes. He's excited."

"And you told him I was..."

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok. Good."

Lupaza opened the door to the farmhouse and walked in. "Furel, we're here!"

Rin followed her mother inside and heard rustling noises from the kitchen. She twisted her hands nervously as a middle-aged man emerged.

* * *

Furel gaped at the red-haired girl standing with Lupaza.

"You're Rinelle?" he asked.

She nodded.

_Prophets, she's the spitting image of her mother at that age..._ Furel thought wistfully. He cleared his throat and motioned towards the table. It was only then that Rin noticed he only had one arm. The "family" sat round the table and an awkward silence fell in the room. Furel was the first to break it.

"What do you do for school?" he asked.

"I take classes at the monastery."

"What do you study?"

"Languages and History."

Furel looked impressed. "Are you any good?"

Rin smiled slightly. "I guess so."

Lupaza looked from her lover to her daughter then stood up. "I'm going to get drinks. Want anything?"

"Just water will be fine," Rin replied.

"Same for me."

Lupaza left, leaving father and daughter alone.

"How old are you?" Rin asked.

"Forty-nine," Furel replied.

"And were you in the resistance with..." Rin trailed off, still unsure how to refer to Lupaza. Furel came to her rescue.

"Yes. We grew up together in the same village before we both joined."

"Is that how you lost your arm?" Rin asked.

"A rescue mission," Furel replied quietly.

Lupaza came back through carrying their glasses and conversation awkwardly returned to Rinelle.

* * *

Vedek Mano stared at the note for what seemed like the thousandth time, the words blurring together. It still hurt... she left him voluntarily... he still loved her.

A loud knock on the door brought Mano sharply out of his thoughts and he quickly stuffed the note into a book before calling for the visitor to enter. Hylen entered looking more flustered than usual. He closed the door quietly.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your meditation, Vedek Mano," Hylen whispered.

"Not at all."

"I have a complaint I would like to bring to you, concerning Vedek Lidon."

Mano sat back in his chair. "Ah."

"Last week at the Assembly when I was refused permission to speak my mind. Vedek Obek, may he walk with the Prophets, always allowed us full freedom of speech within the walls of the Assembly room!"

Mano tried to console his friend. "We were fortunate that Vedek Obek-"

"May he walk with the Prophets," interjected Hylen.

"- was such an understanding man. We cannot expect all Bajorans to be as compassionate."

"You are suggesting that we should treat him as we did Vedek Obek, may he walk with the Prophets?" Hylen asked, an aghast look spreading across his face.

Mano looked away. "Yes. That is what I am suggesting."

* * *

The next day, Mano caught up with Rinelle as she was walking through the corridors.

"How was it?" he probed gently. She shrugged.

"Strange."

"How so?"

"Everything was ... awkward. He didn't really know what to say and she made up for it by saying everything there was to say. The whole evening was just... awkward." She sighed. "I don't know what to do."

Mano laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "This was just the first time. Things will get easier."

She tried to smile. "I guess. I'm going to see Aron, he got back from his orientation last night."

"He is leaving us then?"

Rinelle turned away. "Yes. He's going to Lonar Province for three years. I should go now, Vedek."

He nodded and watched her walk away.

"The fool," he muttered.

* * *

Alita opened the door to Rinelle and smiled.

"Rinelle, it's good to see you again," she said warmly. "You're getting close now, how long left?"

"About six weeks," Rin replied. "Is Aron home yet?"

Alita motioned for her to come in. "He's upstairs in his room."

"Thank you, Mrs Jered."

"Sweetheart, I must have told you a thousand times, call me Alita."

Rin grinned. "Can I call you Al?"

Alita laughed at the familiar reply. "I think I prefer Mrs Jered. Go on up."

Rin knocked on Aron's door.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and walked in. Aron was sitting at his desk and he turned to greet his visitor.

"Hey stranger," Rin said softly. He smiled.

"Hey yourself."

"How was your orientation?"

He grimaced. "Remember that time when Vedek Hylen caught us skipping class?"

"And he lectured us for nearly two hours? I don't think I will ever forget that!" Rin replied giggling.

"Imagine that for two days."

"Wow. Listen, I was thinking tomorrow night we could go to the new restaurant in town. I've been told they serve the best hasperat on the planet."

"I actually have plans for tomorrow night. Sorry."

Her face fell. "Oh. Can't you get out of them?"

"No. Let's do it next week instead."

"Oh, ok. What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing important," he replied shortly.

"So why can't you get out of it?"

"I have a date tomorrow night, if you must know!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? Someone you met yesterday?"

He nodded. "And you don't have to sound so surprised."

"Sorry." Rin looked away. "I think I should go now, I promised to help with dinner tonight."

Aron looked surprised. "We'll go out next week, Rin, I promise."

She forced a smile. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Vedek Lidon preened himself in front of the mirror then looked up with a start at the shadow in front of his window.

"Who's there?" he called anxiously. Two figures stepped into light and Lidon tensed.

"I don't have the money yet. I need more time."

"You've had enough time."

"Please, I beg you, I just need-"

"What you need is some encouragement."

Lidon's face paled. "No, please, I'll have it by next week!"

"You said that last week. No more excuses, Lidon. You must be punished."

* * *

Vedek Mano paused as he walked past Lidon's door on his way to his own room. Now might perhaps be the best time to bring up Rinelle...

He straightened his shoulders and knocked firmly on the door. He heard noises from behind the door: scuffling, a smash.

"Vedek?" he called. "Is everything-"

The door was flung open and Lidon appeared in front of him, panting heavily, his robes torn. Blood trickled from his nose and a dark bruise was starting to form under his eye.

"What do you want?" he barked.

"What happened?" Mano breathed.

"I tripped," Lidon snapped. "What is it?"

"About Rinelle-"

"That can wait until tomorrow," Lidon snapped. He slammed the door in Mano's face.

* * *

Aron walked into the kitchen where his family were sitting.

"Going somewhere?" Kerrin inquired.

"He has a date!" Rayla giggled. "I heard him telling Rinelle!"

"Stop listening to my private conversations!" Aron snapped.

"You have a date?" Kerrin teased.

Aron grunted, embarassed. Kerrin grinned widely.

"My boy's growin' up," he said proudly.

"Shut up," Aron muttered.

"Are you gonna kiss her?" Ceric asked.

Aron scowled at his laughing family. Kerrin ruffled his adopted son's hair.

"Don't be back too late, huh?"

"Fine. See you later."

Kerrin watched Aron leave, still amused. Capri threw a puzzled look at Alita.

"I thought he liked Rinelle?"

* * *

Mano sat alone in the assembly room, his eyes firmly closed as he tried to meditate. He sighed heavily and gave up. It was no use; he couldn't stop thinking about Lidon. His injuries had obviously not been caused by a fall and his robes had been ripped in places. The window...

The window had been open! Could somebody have climbed in, attacked the vedek and then escaped though the window again?

Mano shook his head at his own ridiculous thoughts. If, for some reason, someone would want to attack Lidon why wouldn't he have said when Mano had knocked on the door?

Footsteps interrupted his musings and Mano stood up as an unfamiliar man walked in.

"Can I help you?" Mano asked, his face friendly.

"Jalis sent me. Do you have the money?" the man snarled.

Mano frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Where's the money?"

Mano straightened his shoulders. "We have no money here. What do you want?"

An ugly smile spread slowly across the man's face and he pulled out a knife from his belt. Mano was immediately alert.

"Put that down, son," he warned. The man lunged at Mano, driving him up against a wall. He held the knife against Mano's throat.

"I'm not your son!" he snarled. "Your time is up, Lidon!"

"I'm not Lidon!" Mano gasped. "You've got the wrong man!"

"Don't play games with me!" he hissed. "You owe Jalis money, where is it?"

A thin trickle of blood made its way down Mano's neck from where the blade pressed into the skin.

"I owe this "Jalis" nothing! Put the knife down! I don't have any money!"

The man shook his head slowly then suddenly pulled his arm back and plunged the knife into Mano's chest.

"Then you die," he stated. Mano sank to the floor, blood pouring from the wound.

"Vedek!"

The intruder fled at the sound of voices. Mano clutched at his chest. The world around him was spinning... then darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**If you want a disclaimer see the other chapters :)**

* * *

Vedek Lidon sat outside the hospital room where Mano was lying, still unconscious after two days. He looked up as a doctor closed the door quietly and came to sit next to him.

"He's getting a little better," she assured him. "If he makes it through tonight, he'll be in the clear. Luckily the knife missed his heart, otherwise..." she trailed off. "Well, it's lucky the knife missed his heart."

Lidon nodded. "When do you think he will regain consciousness?"

"I'd say, tomorrow night probably. Maybe longer."

Lidon nodded again. "Thank you, doctor. I think I'll wait for a while longer..."

* * *

Aron surveyed his painting with a critical eye then sighed and tore it from the easel. There was a knock at the door as he threw the crumpled paper into the bin.

"Come in!" he called.

His sister sauntered in and sat down on his bed.

"It sucks that you get a room to yourself when I need to share with Rayla," she moaned.

"So you've said. What is it, Capri?"

"How was your date the other night?"

He rolled his eyes. "Does no one in this family understand the idea of privacy?"

"We understand it but we don't accept it. Tell me."

"Go away."

"I thought it was Rin you liked."

Aron tensed slightly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're obsessed with her!" retorted Capri. She pushed her brown hair from her face. "Is it 'cause she's pregnant?"

"I am not obsessed with her!" Aron protested. "You make me sound like a stalker!"

"If it is because she's pregnant, then you're _a koreki."_

Aron flinched at the Bajoran swear.

"Rinelle is my friend, nothing more nothing less," he said firmly. "To answer your first question: my date went fine."

"What does she look like?" Capri probed.

Aron handed her an old-fashioned snapshot.

"You have a picture?"

He shrugged. "A guy was taking them in the centre for two litas each."

Capri studied the girl in the picture. She was quite short; the top of her head only reaching to Aron's shoulder. Short, springy blonde curls framed her face and her green eyes sparkled mischievously at the camera.

"She doesn't look anything like Rinelle," she muttered disapprovingly. Aron snatched the photo from his sister and turned back to the easel.

"Door's behind you," he said. Rolling her eyes, Capri stood up and made her way to the door.

"You're such a drama queen!" she called.

"Don't let it hit you on the way out!" he replied.

* * *

The next day Rinelle was sitting in the classroom with the other children. She looked at the empty chair beside her with longing. She missed Aron. Now that he'd been accepted into university he'd stopped taking classes at the monastery leaving Rin on her own.

She winced as the baby gave a strong kick, followed by another.

* * *

His hearing returned before his sight.

The room was quiet, apart from the machines. Mano turned his head slightly.

"Doctor, he's awake."

Now he remembered...

The stabbing...

"Where am I?" he croaked.

"You're in hospital, Vedek," came the reply. His sight was beginning to return. He could just make out the shape of a man sitting by his bed. He was familiar...

"Vedek Lidon?"

Lidon motioned for the doctor to leave and give them some privacy.

"I believe I have some explaining to do," he said. His voice was tired and defeated.

"I was a very nervous young man, Vedek. The local "doctor" prescribed me some herbs to take to calm my nerves and I soon became...addicted to them. I had to borrow money from a collaborator named Jalis to get the herbs on the black market when my doctor was killed. But then I found my calling: I wanted to be a vedek. I managed to break my addiction with help from the monks at the monastery and soon became one of them. Then I became a ranjen, then a vedek. But I never had the money to pay Jalis back. It didn't matter during the occupation because no collaborator would dare set foot in a monastery for fear of the resistance, but now..."

"Now, he wants it back," Mano finished, his voice getting stronger. "I see. So you did not fall the other night."

Lidon bowed his head in shame. "No. Vedek, please accept my apologies. I need you to forgive me."

Mano laid a shaky hand on his colleague's head. "I forgive you, Lidon."

The man exhaled loudly. "I don't know how to pay him back."

"I will give you the money," Mano said faintly. Lidon's head shot up in surprise.

"You would give me money?" he whispered. "After the way I treated you?"

The doctor entered. "I think it's time the patient had some rest, Vedek."

Mano smiled sadly. "Walk with the Prophets, Lidon."

The man stood up. "Walk with the Prophets, Mano."

* * *

Rin lay curled up in a ball in her bed later that day. Her stomach hurt...

She gasped as a sudden gush of water soaked the bed. Pulling herself to her feet, she staggered out into the corridor to Vedek Hylen's office.

* * *

Lupaza rushed into the hospital, Furel close behind her.

"She said six weeks, this is too early, something must be wrong," Lupaza muttered.

"She'll be fine."

"How do you know that?" Lupaza snapped.

"Can I help you?"

Furel turned to the doctor. "Yes we're looking for maternity?"

"Follow me, please."

* * *

Rin looked up as her door opened and her parents hurried in.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see you at the monastery and they told us you were having the baby today," Lupaza replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought you said it wasn't for another six weeks?"

"Well, I was obviously wrong!" Rin snapped. "I don't know what's happening, no one will tell me!"

Furel turned to the nurse beside him. "Is she having the baby today?"

"It looks that way," the nurse replied. "The doctor should be here in a minute, Rinelle."

"Whoopee," she replied sarcastically.

* * *

Deltrin Yerin made his way across the monastery gardens and collided with Aron on the stairs.

"Watch where you're going!" Yerin snapped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rinelle," he replied coldly.

"She's not here."

Yerin glared at the other boy. "As if I would believe you."

"She's at the hospital," Aron snapped. "Having _your _baby, which you should have known but you didn't because you left her to fight with a bunch of retard terrorists who-"

Yerin swung at Aron, knocking him down the three remaining stairs. Aron got to his feet and charged at Yerin. He punched him in the face, causing blood to pour down Yerin's face.

Vedek Hylen, alerted by the shouts, scurried down to the gardens and tried to separate the boys.

"Stop that at once!" he cried. "Aron!"

Aron backed away reluctantly and glared at Yerin. "I'm going to the hospital."

Yerin watched him walk away and tried to stem the blood flowing from his nose.

"I came to see Rinelle," he muttered.

Hylen straightened up. "She isn't here."

"Yes, I know that now!" snapped Yerin. "Where is she?"

"Who are you?" Hylen demanded. "How do you know Rinelle?"

"She used to be my girlfriend. Where is she?"

* * *

Dr Elarin stepped into Rin's hospital room and made her way to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Rinelle?" she asked.

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" Rin exploded.

"Still feeling pain?"

"Yes!"

The doctor frowned at the readings from the scan. "There seems to be a problem with the endorphin levels in your brain, not enough are being produced for the birth."

"What does that mean?" Lupaza interjected.

"We'll have to try injections to try and raise the levels, otherwise your daughter could be in for a difficult labour."

"Great," Rin muttered. "I can't even give birth properly!"

* * *

Three hours later, Rin sat up in bed clutching her bump and trying to breath calmly. Dr Elarin shook her head.

"The injections aren't taking effect," she said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Rin replied her voicy heavy with sarcasm.

"It does however look as if this baby is finally about to make an appearance," Elarin remarked. "Ok, Nurses Mari and Fela stay and assist please, everybody else out."

Rin grabbed Lupaza's hand.

"Stay," she pleaded.

Lupaza's face lit up and she nodded. "If that's what you want."

Furel squeezed his daughter's hand on his way out and smiled at Lupaza. Dr Elarin sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Ok, here we go..."

* * *

Yerin made his way slowly through the hospital ward. He caught sight of Rinelle at the far end of the room. She was sitting up in bed gazing adoringly down at the small bundle in her arms. She looked up and saw him as he neared.

"I wasn't expecting you," she said quietly.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Is it a boy?"

Rin nodded. "Tara Evin."

"Can I hold him?"

She reluctantly let him take the baby from her arms.

"Why did you come here, Yerin?" she asked.

"I went to the monastery to see you. I ran into Jered, or whatever his name is, and he told me you were here. Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I? You didn't exactly leave an address."

Yeirn looked down at his son. "He's so tiny."

"He was premature. The doctor said he has to be kept in for a week or two to make sure he's alright. Why did you go to the monastery?"

He looked straight into her eyes. "I've left the Kohn-Ma, Rinelle."

"Oh."

"I came to find you to ask you to take me back."

"Yerin, you must be-"

He kissed her softly, cutting her off in mid-sentence.

At the end of the ward, Aron stopped dead in his tracks, gripping the lilacs in his fist tightly, before he turned on his heel and fled.

Rinelle broke away and rested her forehead on Yerin's.

"It won't work," she whispered.

"We could try."

"It's different this time. There's a baby involved now."

"That just makes it even more perfect!" he exclaimed. "Come on, Rin. Just try."

She took Evin from Yerin . "I'll think about it. Now if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep."

Yeirn nodded. "Thank you. I'll come back soon."

* * *

Mano looked up as his door was opened and Rin walked in slowly, carrying...

"You had the baby!"

Rin grinned and laid her son gently in the vedek's arms.

"Mano Evin, meet Tara Evin," she announced proudly.

"You named him after me..." He was overcome with happiness. "Rinelle, he's beautiful."

Rin stroked her baby's head, smiling at the blonde hair. "It looks like he's been saved the curse of my family's red hair."

Evin opened his eyes and blinked up at Mano with deep blue eyes. Mano chuckled.

"But not the eyes."

* * *

Terel Hana opened her door later that night to find Aron standing in the doorway. She smiled.

"This is a nice surprise," she said lightly.

He kissed her passionately and she gasped in surprise before pulling him inside, letting the door slam shut behind them.

* * *

**Ok, now you've finished review and tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hana stared thoughtfully out of her kitchen window the next morning. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as Aron staggered through from the other room, trying to pull his shirt on over his head. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I have to go," he whispered. "My parents will be worried about me."

Hana smiled and kissed him again.

"Come back soon," she replied.

"I will," he said, smiling down at her. He made his way outside and slumped against the wall.

He was stupid. He'd been upset at Rinelle and now...

He groaned. _Time to face the music at home_...

* * *

"I see him!" Ceric shouted excitedly. "He's coming up the path!"

Aron braced himself and opened the front door before slowly walking into the living room. He was instantly smothered by his mother.

"I've been so worried about you!" she cried.

"Mother, I'm fine," he snapped.

"You're fine?" shouted his father. "What about us? We've been up all night waiting and worrying! Where the hell were you?"

"I'm 17, I don't have to tell you where I'm going!"

"You live in my house, you obey my rules!" Kerrin barked. "Where were you?"

"Under a bridge."

"Aron!"

Alita quietly ushered the other children out of the room, leaving Aron and Kerrin alone together.

"It's none of your business where I was!" Aron yelled.

"Yes it is, you are my son!"

"No I'm not! My father died ten years ago, you're just the guy who took me in!"

Kerrin glared at him fiercely. "Get the hell out of my sight."

"Gladly," Aron shot back as he stormed up to his room.

* * *

Lupaza walked into the hospital ward just as a young man was walking out and the two collided.

"Sorry," he muttered before walking away.

Lupaza raised her eyebrows and made her way over to Rin's bed.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked warmly.

Rin smiled. "Less tired, now that I've had a chance to rest."

"Where's Evin?"

"The doctor took him away to do some tests. Just routine tests for premature babies, she said it was nothing to worry about."

"They've not picked up anything wrong with him then?"

"Not yet. I see you ran into Yerin. Literally."

"Who?"

"At the door, you ran into someone. That's Yerin. Evin's father."

"Oh," Lupaza said. "He seemed... nice."

Rin smiled. "He can be a little hard to get along with sometimes."

"When are you being allowed home?"

"If the tests are all clear, the day after tomorrow." Rin blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, I can't stop crying."

Lupaza laid a hand gently on her arm. "Don't apologise, it's normal to be emotional after you've just had a baby. Is it something to do with Yerin?"

Rin wiped her eyes and shook her head. "He asked me to take him back, but that's not the reason I'm crying. There's no reason why I'm crying!"

"If he's the father, then who's that boy I saw you with? Dark hair?"

"Aron," she replied. "He's a friend."

"Are you sure that's all he wants to be?" Lupaza asked gently.

"I'm not sure he even wants to be that. He hasn't even come to see me or the baby yet."

"Maybe he came while you were sleeping," she replied.

Rin looked down at her hands. "Maybe."

* * *

**One week later.**

Rinelle groaned as Evin's cries once again dragged her to consciousness. She staggered out of bed and lifted him out of the cot. Evin's tiny face was screwed up and tears rolled down his cheeks. Rinelle tried to soothe him with no success.

"Please stop crying," she whispered, tears starting to fall from her own eyes. "Please, Evin..."

Despairingly, Rin crawled back into bed, trying to quieten the screaming infant.

"Stop crying!" she sobbed. A quiet knock on her door made her jump.

"Come in," she called hoarsely.

Vedek Mano tiptoed in quietly. "Do you need help?"

Her shoulders sagged in defeat and she nodded. Mano gently took Evin from her arms and started to rock him back and forth.

"There there," he murmured. "Sssh..."

As Evin started to fall back to sleep, so did Rin. Mano placed the sleeping baby in his cot and pulled the blankets back over Rin before tiptoeing back out again.

* * *

Aron made his way hesitantly over to where his father was standing and cleared his throat. Kerrin did not acknowledge him.

"Dad, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "About what I said, I'm sorry if it hurt you."

Kerrin looked down at the ground. "Aron, I've worked for nearly eleven years to provide for you and your sisters and brother. All I ask in return from you is that you obey my rules and treat me with respect."

Aron kicked at the ground. "I know."

Kerrin sighed and turned to look at his son. "Were you with that girl last night?"

He hesitated before nodding.

"So you've really given up on Rinelle then?" Kerrin asked.

"Why does everybody bring her up all the time?" Aron replied angrily. "I'm not with Rinelle, I'm with Hana. I wish people could just accept that!"

His father raised his eyebrows. "The reason people keep bringing it up is because you were so obviously in love with the girl that it was almost sickening."

"Thanks," Aron muttered.

"So, Hana. Bring her round sometime this week. Your mother wants to meet her, I'm quite curious myself."

Aron shrugged. "I'll ask her."

Kerrin pointed at him. "Be a gentleman."

Aron smiled. "Yes, Dad."

* * *

Rin slowly trudged down the path towards Aron's house. Mano had taken Evin for the day and ordered her to go and spend some time with her friend before he left for university.

She was tired, physically and emotionally. And she still couldn't stop crying.

She reached the door and knocked. Alita answered the door.

"He's upstairs, Rinelle," she said. "How's the baby doing?"

"Fine," she lied. "I'll just go up, Mrs Jered."

Aron was packing his things when she opened the door and walked in.

"I wasn't expecting you," he said.

"Hello to you as well. You've been acting really weird recently."

He looked up at her in irritation. "Have I."

"Why didn't you come and see me in hospital?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I had more important things to do."

"Like what?" Rin asked, stung.

He indicated the boxes. "I have to get everything ready for when I leave."

"You're not leaving for two weeks yet."

"What do you want, Rinelle?" he snapped.

"Are you even going to ask his name?" she whispered.

He rolled his eyes. "What's his name?"

"Why are you acting like this?" she cried.

"Like what? This is me, Rinelle! Just be thankful I'm leaving so you won't have to see me again. For a while anyway."

"Believe me, I will!" she snapped, storming out of the door, past Alita and outside.

* * *

Vedek Lidon paused outside Mano's door to collect his thoughts before he went through with his plans.

He knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in!"

Mano looked up from the sleeping baby in his arms to see Vedek Lidon enter. Mano looked questioningly at the suitcase Lidon was carrying.

"I have some important business to discuss with you before I leave, Vedek Mano," he said uncomfortably.

"Leave?"

"I have decided to return to the monastery in my home village, the Vedek there is expecting me."

Mano laid Evin in his cot before turning to face the other man.

"Might I inquire as to why you have decided to leave us, Vedek?" he asked carefully. "Has somebody done something to offend you?"

Lidon shook his head. "On the contrary, you have been most kind to me. I only hope that someday I can pay you back the money you have given me. I simply wish, to return to my home-town. I-I have not been there in some time."

Mano nodded. "I see. You are leaving immediately?"

"Yes. I have notified the Vedek Assembly of the change in leadership for the monastery."

"Change in leadership..."

"I have selected you as my replacement, Vedek Mano. I am confident that you will do a better job here than I ever did."

Lidon smiled sadly then turned to the door. "Walk with the Prophets, Vedek."

Stunned, Mano watched him leave.

* * *

Aron reluctantly made his way through the monastery gardens, trying to stall as much as possible.

"Mr Jered!"

Aron turned to see Vedek Mano ... storming?... towards him. He looked more angry than Aron had ever seen him...

"Explain yourself," Mano demanded.

"I don't know what you-"

Mano cut him off with an impatient wave of his hand. "Four months ago you came asking my advice about how to tell Rinelle you were in love with her, correct?"

"Correct, but-"

"So explain to me why you are now treating her like the scum of Bajor!" Mano roared.

Aron took a step back. "I wasn't aware that I was."

"Are you involved with another girl?"

"Yes."

"And did you go and see Rinelle in hospital?" Mano demanded.

"Yes!" Aron shouted. "Yes, I did go and see her but she was with Deltrin so I left before she could see me!"

"Then why haven't you told Rinelle that?"

"It's complicated." Aron sighed and combed a hand through his hair. "Everything's complicated now."

Mano shook his head. "I can see now that I was wrong about you. You are not good enough for her and you do not deserve her."

Aron watched the older man march away again and whispered, "I know."

He caught sight of a familiar red head in the distance and began to run towards it. Rin soon noticed him and changed direction away from him.

"Rin, wait!" he bellowed.

She disappeared into the trees. Aron followed her relentlessly and soon caught up to her.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I wanted to speak to you."

"The feeling is not mutual."

"I wanted to apologise."

"Why?"

"For the way I've been treating you lately," he said. "I'm sorry. I was hoping we could still be friends while I was at university."

"Rinelle."

Both teenagers turned to see Yerin emerge from the trees.

"Yerin," she said lamely.

"I came for an answer," he said.

Aron looked at her. "An answer to what?"

"Stay out of this, Jered!" Yerin snarled.

"Stop it!" Rin snapped. "Yerin, I don't know-"

Yerin turned on Aron. "What have you been saying to her?"

"Nothing!"

"Will you two stop it!" Rin cried.

Yerin turned back to her, eyes flaming. "Fine. Choose between us, Rinelle."

"Yerin, I can't-"

"Go on, choose," Aron interrupted.

Rin looked helplessly from Aron to Yerin and back again, her mind spinning.

How could she choose between her best friend and the father of her child?

* * *

**Review? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Sorry this took a bit longer than I expected! (Especially as it's a lot shorter than the other chapters).**

* * *

Aron stared at Rinelle, knowing with a sinking heart who she would choose. After the way he'd been treating her he couldn't hope for anything else.

Rin was shaking her head, her red curls flying from side to side.

"I-I can't choose. But if you're both really making me make this decision then I choose neither of you."

Yerin's mouth fell open, which Aron would've found funny under normal circumstances. Now, all he could think of was the girl in front of him.

"Rin, what do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I don't want anything to do with either of you!" she cried. "Neither have you have showed me any support with Evin and you are two of the most immature selfish children I've ever had the misfortune to know!"

She ran away. Sobbing, she crashed into her room and curled up in a ball on her bed.

* * *

**_Two weeks later._**

Mano looked up from his desk as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called. Hesitantly the door opened admitting a teenage boy with short black curls. Mano glanced at him then turned back to his desk.

"Sit down, Mr Jered," he said.

Aron obeyed and sat opposite the vedek, nervously fidgeting. Mano finally put down the book and fixed a steely gaze on the boy.

"What can I do for you?"

Aron sighed. "I came because I need you to give Rinelle something for me. And... I came to apologise to you."

"I don't think it's me you should be apologising to," Mano replied. He looked down at his hands. "However I appreciate the gesture."

Aron reached into his pocket and drew out a data rod which he dropped on the desk.

"What is it?" Mano asked.

"My address," Aron replied. "I'm leaving for Lonar Province this evening."

Mano shook his head sorrowfully. "I'll give it to her."

Aron stood to leave. "Thank you, Vedek. For everything."

* * *

Rin looked hesitantly down at the data rod in her hands before inserting it into the computer. A message appeared on the screen.

_Rin, I want you to know that I'm sorry about everything. I meant what I said about us being friends while I'm away and I've downloaded my address if you ever want to visit. I'm having a sort of farewell dinner with my family tonight, about 1800 hours. I want you to come but I'll understand if you don't. Aron. PS Evin's a good name. If you ever visit bring him with you some time._

* * *

Alita watched Aron curiously over the dinner table as he kept turning round to stare out of the window.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked. Aron's head snapped round.

"No," he lied. "No one."

She raised her eyebrows but said nothing more. Kerrin got up from the table and walked over to the counter in the kitchen. He came back to the table with a bottle of spring wine and his children cheered.

"Dad, can I have some?" Ceric pleaded.

"And me!" Rayla insisted.

Kerrin grinned as he filled his, Alita's and Aron's glasses. "Why not? We're celebrating! Tonight we finally get rid of your big brother!"

He winked at Aron and he smiled. "Thanks a lot, dad."

* * *

Aron watched the world speed by the transport window and rested his chin in his hand. His mother had wanted to come with him to the transport centre but his father had gently convinced her to say her goodbyes in the house.

Why hadn't Rin come?

The transport slowed to a stop and Aron shouldered his bags. Inside the centre, he caught sight of a familiar fiery haired girl carrying a small baby and he grinned. Rin smiled as he approached and dropped his bags on the floor.

"I'm surprised to see you here," he said softly. He bent down to look at the baby and stroked his head.

"Couldn't just let you go and forget me, could I?" she replied.

He snorted. "As if! Can I hold him?"

She nodded and carefully laid Evin in Aron's arms. "So... how long before you come back?"

He smiled. "I'll be back next weekend."

"Good. We'll be expecting a visit," she said indicating Evin. He laughed.

"I should go, my transport leaves soon."

She nodded reluctantly and leaned forwards to take Evin. Seeing his oppurtunity, Aron bent his head and kissed her. Stunned, Rinelle didn't move. Aron broke away and rested his forehead on hers.

"Something to remember me by," he whispered.

* * *

Mano opened the monastery door late that night to find an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Mano asked.

"Due to the death of Asa Rinelle, you, Mano Evin, have been named the legal guardian of her child, Asa Melo," the man announced formally. He handed a data PADD to Mano. "I need your thumbprint for the official record."

His mind reeling, Mano could only stare helplessly at the official.

"Vedek, I need your thumbprint," he said more gently.

Mano nodded and pressed his thumb down on the PADD.

"Thank you. Melo is currently staying at the orphanage in Ilvia. They are expecting you. I'm sorry for your loss."

The man walked away. Mano closed the door and sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

**Ok now you've read the whole thing it's time for reviewing! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow this story has gone on a LOT longer than I thought it would!**

* * *

Rela Minu looked up from her drawing pad to see a vedek walking through the door with Mrs Delara. She slid off her chair and made her way over to him and tugged on his robes.

Mano turned round to see a small girl with long black hair and big blue eyes staring up at him.

"Have you come to take me home?" she lisped hopefully.

Mrs Delara frowned at the girl. "Go back to your drawing Minu."

Crestfallen she trudged away. Delara smiled apologetically at Mano.

"I'm sorry, Vedek. Minu's father was a vedek before he was killed in the withdrawal. Every time a vedek comes to the orphanage... well, you saw what happened."

"There is no need to apologise," Mano assured her. "How old is she?"

"Six." Delara sighed. "Melo is waiting for you through here, Vedek."

* * *

"That's a cloud. That thing up there. See it?"

Rinelle smiled as Evin gazed up obediently at the sky.

"Having fun?"

She turned around from her seat on the park bench to see Furel standing behind her. She smiled.

"I think he's starting to recognise things," she said. Her father sat beside her.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked awkwardly looking at the space where his left arm should have been. He looked away.

"Maybe I shouldn't."

"It's ok, just wrap your arm around him like this..." Rin propped the small child against his grandfather gently and pulled his arm around the baby.

Furel's face broke into a grin as he looked down at Evin, blinking up sweetly at him. Rinelle stroked Evin's head.

"He's getting big," Furel said. "A month old already."

"Yeah. Was there a reason you wanted to meet me here?" Rin asked taking Evin back.

Furel looked out across the public park and smiled at the children playing. Parents stood nearby, keeping a discreet eye on their children, memories of the occupation still fresh in their mind even with the Cardassians gone.

"We've gotten to know each other pretty well over the last two months and we were wondering if maybe you and Evin would come and stay with us for a few days. If you wanted to, that is," he added hurriedly.

Rin smiled shyly. "I guess so. You're sure you don't mind?"

He patted her hand gently. "We're sure."

After a moment, she stood up, balancing Evin on her hip. She turned to Furel. "I know a good restaurant down the street. Do you want to get some lunch?"

He stood up and gestured for her to walk in front. "Lead the way."

* * *

Aron took a deep breath and pressed the door chime. A moment passed and he pressed it again.

"Come on, Hana, I know you're in there!" he shouted. "Open the door, I want to talk to you!"

The door slid open, revealing an angry Hana. Her eyes were red and her blonde curls were messy, as if she'd just gotten out of bed.

"What about?" she hissed.

"Why won't you speak to me?" he asked.

He saw her fists clench and took an involuntary step backwards.

"I thought you would be too busy spending time with your girlfriend," she sneered. "Don't pretend you don't know who I'm talking about, Ria saw you kissing her at the transport centre, Aron!"

He was speechless. Hana turned to storm back into her apartment.

"Hana, wait!" Aron pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"She had a baby, Aron!"

"I'm not the father!" he replied, exasperated. "She's a friend."

"Do you normally kiss your friends?" she asked, her eyes smouldering. At his silence, she looked down at the floor.

"I didn't think so," she whispered. She closed the door in his face, leaving him alone in the corridor.

* * *

Melo looked down at the paper on the desk before him. The vedek at the front of the class was talking; but Melo couldn't listen. His mind was far away, back to the time when he lived in a safe house with both of his parents. His father would come home from his work in the admin offices at the Cardassian Headquarters and Mother would make something to eat...

Mano sighed as he looked over at the small boy, staring into space, clearly not listening to anything the vedek had to say.

At the end of the lesson Mano made his way over to Melo's desk and knelt down beside him.

"How are you feeling today, Melo?" he asked quietly.

He shrugged. Mano tried again.

"Did you like the lesson?"

Another shrug.

Melo looked up sharply as Mano's hand covered his own.

"You know that if you want to talk about anything, you can come to me or one of the other vedeks, alright?" Mano asked.

Melo gave a small nod and Mano smiled.

"Good. Go and get some dinner."

* * *

_"Rin. Rin..."_

She bolted straight up in bed and looked around for the owner of the voice. A shadow stepped forward, separating itself from the rest of the darkness.

"Ssh, it's just me!" came the harsh whisper. She exhaled loudly.

"What the hell are you doing in here, Yerin?" she hissed.

He sat down at the edge of her bed. "I just came to talk."

"At three o'clock in the morning?" She immediately stiffened as she felt his hand on her leg.

"It's important," he whispered. He leant down and kissed her hard. She tried to push him away.

"Yerin, get off me-"

He pushed her down and kissed her again.

"I miss you, Rin..." he mumbled. The smell of alcohol hit her and she struggled against him.

"Yerin, you're drunk, stop it!"

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. This was written while I was listening to Mambo No 5 by Bob the Builder so I apologise in advance for any mistakes! :P**

* * *

"I said get off!"

As she struggled against him, she pushed him onto the floor. With a loud crack, his head smacked off the stone floor - knocking him unconscious.

Gasping, Rin stared down at his unmoving body. "Yerin? Oh Prophets..."

She knelt beside his still body and felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief : he had a faint pulse. She turned to leave... when a hand grabbed her wrist.

Yerin looked up at her miserably, tears trickling down his face.

"I just wanted..." he sobbed before falling unconscious once more.

* * *

_Minu laughed happily as her father chased her through the forest. They used to play hide-and-go-seek for hours whenever he would come and visit Minu and her mother in the village near the monastery where he lived._

_"Minu, come back!"_

_She stopped running as she heard the urgency in his voice. Her father soon caught up to her._

_"You can't go in here!" he said sternly. "The Cardassians-"_

_He was cut off as disruptor fire echoed through the valley and screams soon followed._

_"We have to get back to the village!" he ordered, taking Minu's hand and running back through the forest..._

Minu's eyes snapped open and tears began to leak onto her pillow. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as the memories still lingered in her mind. The day her father had disappeared, when Mother had died, when she had run as fast and as far away from the smoking ruins of what was once her home. Her door opened quietly and Delara sat down on her bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?" she whispered.

Minu nodded. "I saw Father."

Delara patted her arm sympathetically. "Try and get some sleep, Minu."

"Can we go to the monastery tomorrow?" she pleaded. "The one with the nice man who was here last week."

"But you're going swimming with the other children tomorrow," Delara said, surprised at the request.

"I don't know how to swim," Minu replied sadly. "Please, Mrs Delara?"

The older woman relented. "Alright, just this once. Now go back to sleep."

Minu settled back into bed as Delara tucked her in. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, little one."

Minu relaxed as sleep started to overcome her. She would be safe tomorrow with the vedeks... maybe her father would be there to meet her...

* * *

"Not press charges?!" Furel exploded. "He tried to rape her!"

Mano held up his hands. "In this instance, I agree with you, Mr Furel, but the decision is Rinelle's to make and she has decided against pressing charges."

"Can't you press charges against him? Breaking and entering at the least!"

Mano spread his hands in a futile gesture. "The monastery is open to everyone. Technically, he came in legally."

"The hell he did!"

"Furel!" Lupaza admonished. She turned to Mano. "Can we speak to her?"

* * *

Aron shifted uncomfortably on his chair, acutely aware of the glare burning into his back. Ria Liane, Hana's best friend, sat behind him in Practical Design Class and for the past few days had been treating him like... he rolled his eyes. _Probably like the user I am._

The professor finished the lecture and the students started to pack away their things. Aron reluctantly made his way over to Ria's desk.

"I apologised."

She refused to acknowledge him and he tried again.

"Hana knows I'm sorry, Ria. What-"

Ria slammed her book down on her desk, making him jump. "You treated her like dirt!"

People glanced over in their direction and she lowered her voice slightly. "You didn't deserve her."

"Ria, please-"

"Get lost, Aron!" she snapped, before pulling her bag over her shoulder and storming out.

* * *

Rin hesitated before entering Mano's office as her parents' angry voices drifted out to meet her. She looked down at her son, lying peacefully in her arms.

"Guess we'd better face the music, hmm?" she whispered. She pushed open the door and the three adults turned to face her.

"Sit down please, Rinelle," Mano said gently. "There are some things we should discuss."

Rin shrugged. "I thought we'd already discussed them."

"Not with us," Furel interjected. "Rinelle, think about this seriously. That boy is obviously dangerous, having him arrested is the best thing to do under the circumstances."

"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing," she replied more calmly than she felt.

"What about the next time he gets drunk?" Furel demanded. "Are you going to say that next time this happens?"

She clutched Evin tighter to her. "You don't know that there will be a next time."

Furel snorted. "Of course there will be a next time. And you might not be so lucky!"

Rin could feel a headache starting behind her eyes. She should have expected this... when Yerin had fallen unconscious the second time she had automatically lifted Evin out of his cot and ran for Mano's office. He had hurried back with her after she had told him the story and called for a medic, who had treated Yerin for a concussion.

Mano had been adamant that security should also be called but Rin had insisted: no security. No arrest.

Lupaza looked worriedly at her daughter. "Rinelle... maybe you should come and stay with us for a few days, just to make sure that you and Evin are safe."

Rin looked like she was going to object and Mano interrupted. "Perhaps it would be for the best."

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Alright. I should go pack some things."

"We'll meet you outside in ten minutes," Lupaza said as Rin left the office.

Mano leant forwards on his desk and stared at Rin's parents.

"There is something you should probably know about Rinelle," he began. "I'm not sure whether or not she has told you of this herself but... there was an incident two years ago. The monastery was raided and the Cardassians..." He trailed off uncomfortably. Understanding and revulsion appeared in Lupaza's eyes.

"They raped her," she whispered. "Prophets... she's just a child..."

Furel shook his head. "Then this makes even less sense!"

"She's made her decision, let's leave it at that for now," Mano said calmly. "I just thought I should warn you in case Rinelle experiences any more flashbacks or nightmares while she is with you."

Lupaza nodded. "Thank you, Vedek. We should get going. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Melo looked up from his drawing as he felt a small hand tug on his arm.

"Hello," Minu squeaked.

He turned back to his picture without saying anything as a hassled looking Mrs Delara hurried round the corner after Minu. Vedek Mano was right behind her and Minu's attention quickly turned to the vedek. Mano patted her head fondly.

"Hello, little one," he said. "Mrs Delara, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, Vedek. I hope this isn't an intrusion but the other children have gone swimming and Minu wanted to come here," she explained. Mano smiled.

"Not at all."

He knelt down in front of the six year old. "Would you like to meet the other vedek?"

She nodded shyly and slipped her hand into Mano's as they walked down the corridor to Hylen's office.

* * *

Vedek Hylen was sorting out his desk when her heard somebody knock at his office door. He straightened up and tried to tidy his robes before calling out, "Enter!"

Mano opened the door and ushered in a little girl after him. Hylen's mouth dropped open as Minu's face broke into a huge smile.

"Daddy!" she shrieked. She ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

Hylen dropped to his knees as Mano looked on in shock from the doorway. "I knew you would be here!"

"Minu," he whispered. He stroked her face gently. "I thought... Thank the Prophets, you're alive!"

He hugged her close, remembering the chaos and carnage of that horrible day when he was sure he had lost her forever... Hylen stood up and swung Minu up into the air as she giggled happily. Mano shook his head in awe. The Prophets worked in mysterious ways...

* * *

**Bet you weren't expecting that...**

**:)**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

Hylen tucked Minu into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Tell me a story!" she begged.

He smiled. "What story would you like to hear?"

Minu thought for a moment then giggled. "Tell me the story about how you and Mama met."

"What other story would you like to hear?"

"Please, daddy!" she pleaded. Hylen rolled his eyes and settled down beside her to tell the story.

"One day, before you were born, a man fell in love with a woman. The end. Time for sleep."

She frowned at him. "Tell it properly!"

Sighing, he sat back down. "All right. One day, about ... seven years ago, a woman by the name of Rela Evonne came to see the village vedek for some advice."

"That's you!" Minu interrupted excitedly. Hylen laughed.

"Yes, that's me. While Evonne was explaining the problems, the poor vedek fell helplessly and hopelessly in love with the beautiful woman speaking to him..."

* * *

Rinelle tucked Evin into his makeshift crib and then collapsed exhausted onto her own bed. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," she grunted.

The door opened and Lupaza walked in quietly, carrying a glass of water.

"Here's your water," she said offering Rin the glass. She took it, puzzled.

"I didn't ask for water."

Lupaza twisted her hands, clearly uncomfortable, and then sat down beside her daughter. "Actually, I just needed an excuse to come in. I... After you left to pack, the vedek mentioned that during the occupation, when the monastery was raided..."

Rin felt her stomach twist violently as she realised what Mano had told her mother.

"I don't want to talk about that," she said faintly. Lupaza fought back tears.

"If you ever do, you know your father and I are always here for you, ok?"

Rin nodded, looking down at the floor. Lupaza stood up and walked towards the door.

"Mother?" Rin said tentatively. Lupaza smiled and turned to her. After a moment's hesitation, Rin flung her arms round her neck and hugged her tightly. Lupaza held her close.

"Thanks," Rin whispered. Lupaza wiped her eyes.

"No problem," she whispered. "I should let you get to bed, you look exhausted."

Rin nodded. "Good night."

* * *

Furel looked up as Lupaza walked into the bedroom, smiling happily.

"Have a nice chat?" he asked innocently.

"You heard, didn't you?" she said, knowing the walls were as thin as paper.

He simply grinned. "Goodnight_, Mother_."

* * *

Jered Kerrin smiled as he spotted his wife leaning on the fence watching the stars in the night sky. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump as he did so.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

Alita leant back to lean against his chest. "Tori."

Kerrin felt a sudden ache in his chest at the thought of his daughter. "Tori..."

Alita nodded. "Do you think she can see us, where she is?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "But I hope so. And she'd be smiling whenever she saw you."

His wife smiled. "I hope so too."

* * *

4am the next morning...

All was quiet in the monastery. Everyone was in their rooms, either asleep or praying, apart from a solitary monk in the shrine. And a little boy with blonde hair who crept quietly through the corridors and out into the gardens, past the gates...

* * *

Elsewhere, on a farm a few miles away, a tiny baby stopped breathing and gave his soul up to the Prophets watching from above...

* * *

5.16am.

Furel was jerked awake by the screams of his daughter in the next room.

* * *

Mano searched the monastery frantically for Melo.

* * *

Teral Hana had yet another sneezing fit and realised that something life-changing was about to happen.

* * *

**Apologies for the short chapter - should be another update soon!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *


End file.
